Fairy Tail's New Mission!
by ChocoCookiesRule134
Summary: Master Makarov presented Team Natsu with a new mission: To attend the DWMA in Death City, Nevada, founded by Makarov's friend, Lord Death. Will the Fairy Tail team be able to make friends or foes at the new school?
1. The DWMA

**A/N: Hello guys! I was thinking about this for a while actually. It sounded so exciting and I _couldn't _wait. In fact, I'm having a hard time typing this thing right now cuz of all my excitement...**

**I'm currently vacationing right now! But I'm sure you want to read the story instead of listening to me about the vacation XD...**

**Third story and first crossover for two of my favorite animes!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, Daylight by Maroon 5, or Soul Eater. Wish I did, though, that'd be nice.**

* * *

It was the wonderful city of Magnolia. Filled with lots of excitement, and of course, don't forget magic. And, in this certain town there lies a certain guild known as Fairy Tail. But in the midst of the events...

"I'm so bored..." A blonde girl sighed, drumming her fingers on the table.

"Then let's do a job!" A pink-haired boy declared, grinning.

"Aye." A blue cat nodded as well.

"Natsu, Lucy, and Happy." A red-haired teenager then called. "I've found a job that we can do. It's a good amount for Lucy's rent."

"Oh, Erza!" Lucy smiled. "Let's see it!" Walking over, she peeked over Erza's shoulder to read the job, Natsu and Happy doing the same.

"Oi, oi, what's up guys?" A shirtless teen said, confused.

"Gray-san... Your clothes..." A blue-haired girl said, looking away but giving him his shirt back.

"Why does this keep on happening?!" Gray grumbled. "Thanks though, Wendy." He took his shirt and put it back on.

"Men..." A white cat facepalmed. "Such simpletons."

"Carla..." Wendy smiled nervously.

"Oh, Erza's right! It fits my rent perfectly!" Lucy cheered. "Although it's only one month..."

"Don't worry Lucy!" Natsu grinned. "As long as you have your house we're okay!"

"Geez."

"Anywho, let's go. We don't want to keep the client waiting." Erza said, stepping towards the exit.

As all seven of them started to leave, a voice immediately alerted all of them.

"WAIT, YOU FOOLS!" A voice called. They all stopped, all wondering who said that.

"Huh?" Lucy said, curiousity bursting inside of her.

"Master?" Wendy and Erza said, surprised.

"Gramps?" Natsu and Gray said, confused.

"Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Happy, and Carla!" Master said. "I'd like to talk to all of you this instant!"

"But we're going on a job?" Lucy said, pointing outside.

"I'll take care of that. Your job now is to discuss things with me." Master said matter-of-factly.

"O-okay." Lucy said then. She exchanged a confused glance with Natsu, who shrugged as well.

They then met Master at the bar, where Mira was, cleaning dishes.

"Alright." Master said, sitting himself at a bar stool. "You all know Lord Death, right?"

"No?" Everyone said, wondering who the heck he was anyway.

"Lord Death is a friend of mine." Master chuckled. "Well, I've arranged all seven of you to go to his school, the DWMA!"

Silence.

"WHAT?!" All seven of them exclaimed in utter shock.

"My rent! I'll get kicked out of my house if I don't pay it!" Lucy shrieked, tugging at her hair.

"Are you planning to sell us away to a stranger or something?!" Gray and Natsu yelled frantically.

"At this rate... My fame as an S-class wizard..." Erza trembled, fainting instantly.

"Erza-san!" Wendy gasped, dashing at once to her aid.

"Well, I don't mind, as long as there are fish." Happy said pointedly, pulling out a salmon and biting into it.

"Really?" Carla sighed.

"Yup!" The blue cat responded.

"Enough!" Master ordered, and immediately everyone fell silent (minus Erza, who fainted, and Gray and Natsu, who were still grumbling) and had to listen.

"You will stay until I call you back. Let's just say this'll be counted as a mission, but don't get a reward. I guess you can call it summer school." Master continued.

"B-but... My rent..." Lucy whimpered, sulking.

"I'll take care of it." Master reassured her. Then his expression hardened. "NOW GO PACK! You're leaving tomorrow!"

"Why so sudden, Gramps?" Natsu whined. "We need a moment of memory, y'know? To remember this place before we get sent away. Forever."

"We're not going to be sent away forever." Gray said. "Hopefully."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, HOPEFULLY?!" Lucy yelled, aiming a kick at the ice-mage.

"Aye." Happy said, biting his fish.

"But I do wonder what kind of school it is." Wendy noted.

"Oh, it's the DWMA, of course." Master said, pulling out seven business card and handing it to each of them.

Wendy examined her card.

* * *

On it read:

D.W.M.A: Death Weapon Meister Academy

Located: Death City, Nevada

Contact Info: 42-42-564 (Lord Death)

-Pets allowed-

* * *

On the business card it had a picture of the school, and Wendy noticed that the building looked eerie and beautiful at the same time, being it perfectly symmetrical.

Huh, she never thought of things like that before.

"That's the DWMA?" Lucy said aloud. "It looks... fascinating."

"Are those red spikes coming out of it?" Natsu said.

"Looks like it." Gray agreed.

Erza stood up and brushed herself off. "Well, let's hope for the best."

"SO!" Master's voice boomed. "Your mission today is to get packed and ready to leave tomorrow!"

"That's our mission?" Lucy sighed.

"Do we get paid?" Natsu said excitedly.

"We'll see!" Master chuckled. "Now go, fools!"

"Yes, sir!" All said.

And thus, everyone took off in opposite directions to get ready.

"Master, do you think they'll be okay?" Mira then asked, worry in her blue eyes.

"Of course!" Master said defiantly. "They're Fairy Tail members, after all. Nothing could stop them!"

* * *

"What should I pack?" Lucy wondered as she rumagged through her closet, picking out clothes and tossing them on her bed. She chose skirts, jeans, and shoes and set them on her bed, examining them carefully.

"Let's see," Lucy thought, tapping her chin. "T-shorts for hot weather, one jacket for cold weather... Perfect."

"Oh, they accept pets!" Lucy then said happily, pulling out her silver key. "Open, gate of Canis Minor! Nicola!"

Immediatly Plue appeared and hugged her ankle. "Puuuuu pun!"

"Aw, I missed you too Plue!" The blonde laughed as she scooped Plue up and hugged it.

"Plue, we're going to the DWMA, so I'm bringing you with me. And my keys, of course, if the students put up a fight. I wonder who'll we'll meet?"

"Puuuu pun?" Plue said, tilting its head and munching on a lollipop.

"Of course you can bring candy. It's your food, after all." Lucy said, still folding her clothes and packing them into her pink luggage.

"Puuuu pun." Plue said, hopping around.

"Oh, you think there would be nice folks?" Lucy asked, closing her luggage and setting it near her door. "So do I. I just hope Natsu, Erza, and Gray won't mess with them harshly."

"But I do want to make friends there, Plue!" Lucy smiled to her pet. "Now, I'll call you again tomorrow. It's getting late so I want you to rest well. We're supposed to arrive 6:30 since school starts at 7:00 AM."

"Pun pun!" Plue said. Lucy laughed as she closed Plue's gate.

She went to take a bath, then after brushed her teeth and changed into her pajamas.

She flopped on her bed, grabbed her iPod and scrolled through the list to listen to music. Smiling, she chose Daylight by Maroon 5.

_Here I am waiting_

_I'll have to leave soon_

_Why am I holding on? _

"We knew this day would come, we knew it all along, how did it come so fast?" Lucy sang to herself.

_This is our last night_

_But it's late and I'm trying not to sleep _

_Cause I know, when I wake, I'll have to slip away _

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close _

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own _

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

Lucy sighed as she felt sleep overcoming her, still listening to the song. She snuggled in the cover of her blankets, happy that Natsu and Happy didn't barge in as always, which was quite rare.

"Goodnight, me." Lucy whispered to herself as she dozed off in the night, excited about the next day.

* * *

**A/N: There we have it; the first chapter! I enjoyed writing it. I only included a fraction of the song, mainly cause I was too lazy to type the whole thing.**

**Like it? Feel free to review/favorite/follow.**

**Bonjour till next chappie :) **

**-Choco**


	2. A Not So Friendly Meet and Greet

**A/N: I don't have anything to do so I decided to upload another chapter. I'm really sorry if I have spelling mistakes and such I was kinda in a rush typing this.**

**Thank you riceball88 for your nice review! :D *gives cookie to***

**This is the chapter when the Soul Eater characters arrive! MWAHAHA I'm so excited XD**

**Teehee ^^ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Soul Eater. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Morning Luce~" A familiar drowsy voice awoke Lucy.

_Huh?_ Lucy didn't remember having someone over.

Without saying anything, the blonde slowly turned over cautiously and saw Natsu half-asleep, with Happy next to him, snoring.

"Oh, Natsu-WAIT, NATSU?!" The blonde shrieked, instantly scrambling out of her bed. "What the hell are you doing in my HOUSE?!" She Lucy-kicked him which made him and Happy flying into the wall.

"How mean..." Happy whined.

"Well, who barges into someone's house in the middle of the night?!" Lucy yelled. "No one does that!"

"We just did." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"WRONG!" Lucy yelled. "Come on, seriously? This isn't the first time I've asked you to stop."

"And won't be the last, either."

"Shut up!"

"Only joking, Lucy!" Natsu grinned. "We came because we're leaving today, remember?"

"Ah, that's right." The blonde sighed. "Well, come on. It's 6:00 in the morning. I'll make us a quick breakfast and we'll go to the guild."

"Right!" Natsu said, while Happy said, "Aye!"

A few minutes later, after Lucy had changed she tossed both of them toasted bread. "I'm sorry if it's not enough, but we have to hurry."

"Don't worry, Luce." Natsu smiled. "If we got you we'll be fine, right?"

Lucy immediately turned red but looked away and instead grabbed her luggage which was next to Natsu and Happy's stuff. "Let's go."

"Aye!" Both Natsu and Happy cheered.

* * *

When they had arrived at the guild, Lucy saw Erza, Wendy, and Gray all assembled, with their luggage. Master and Mira were outside as well, and they appeared to be waiting.

"Oh, Lucy, Natsu, Happy." Erza nodded. "You're on time."

"Erza was an hour early, though." Mira smiled.

"So where's Death City, Nevada?" Lucy asked, whipping out her business card for the DWMA.

"Right now we're taking transportation." Wendy said. "I'll cast Troia on Natsu first." And with that, she walked over to Natsu and cast a blue light on him.

"What type of transportation?" Lucy asked.

"A wagon, it seems." Gray then said, studying his business card. Lucy then realized that he had stripped and sighed.

"Gray, clothes."

"Damn it." He said, but made no effort to grab his shirt back.

"Listen, kids." Master said. "I don't want to hear that you all have been wrecling havoc inside the school. I don't want to pay the damage cost."

"Right, Master." Erza said. "I'll make sure that they won't." She shot a death glare at Natsu and Gray, who squealed and said, "AYE!"

Then, Lucy got a glimpse of horses trotting towards the guild with the person handling the horses on a seat.

"Hey, look, it's the wagon!" Happy said, flying.

"Well, we wish you luck." Mira smiled, waving.

"Bring us a souvenir." Master said.

"Sure, Gramps." Natsu and Gray said.

"Seven to Death City, Nevada, the DWMA?" The driver asked.

"Yup. These seven over here." Master said, waving to Team Natsu.

"Alright, get aboard. I'll take care of your luggage." Seeing Erza's huge luggage, he stared at it in awe. "Um, maybe it's better to bring the smaller ones inside."

Lucy understood what he meant, since Erza's luggage was so huge it was about the size of the wagon. She climbed inside with her luggage and sat down, Wendy and Natsu seated next to her, and Gray and Erza seated on the other side.

"Alright, you lot, we'll be at the destination in two hours. Feel free to sleep or eat until we arrive." The driver said.

"Right," the seven of them said.

"Bye!" Mira waved to them.

"See you later." Master then said as well.

Lucy sighed. This was the beginning of a new adventure, it seemed.

* * *

-Two hours later-

"Father, you say that seven people from the guild called Fairy Tail are coming?" A dark haired boy dressed in a suit asked.

"Why, yes, Kid, of course! Makarov is an old friend of mine, you see!" His father said.

"Are they nice folks, Lord Death-sama?" Another girl in pigtails asked.

"Well, if they meet me, I'm going to challenge them right away! For I am the mighty Black Star, of course, nothing could beat me!" A blue haired one bragged.

"They're going to meet all of us, stupid." A white haired one grumbled.

"Now, now, all of you, no need to be hostile. Especially you, Black Star." Death said cheerfully. "They won't be mean to you if you're not mean to them."

"Ha!" Black Star said stubbornly. "When I see the, the first thing I'll do is to bring them down! For I, Black Star, am the mightiest of them all!"

"We'll see about that," The one with pigtails sighed. "MAKA CHOP!" She pulled out a book and slammed it on Black Star's head, leaving him passed out with blood comically sprouting from his forehead.

"Maka, no need to be harsh," Another in a ponytail said.

"Okay, Tsubaki. But he deserved it." Maka said, putting her book away. "Soul, how about we greet them first?"

"Don't matter. As long as we keep things cool." Soul said.

"Now that you mention it, you better!" Death said sternly. "Or I will chop all of you!"

"Yes, Lord Death." They said.

"Where are Liz and Patty?" Kid then asked.

"Here, Kid." A brown haired girl said.

"Hello!" Another said cheerfully.

"Oh, there you are, I've been looking for you." Kid said, relieved.

"We've been here the whole time, what are you talking about?" Liz asked, confused.

Lord Death then sighed. "The point is, everyone, you better all be on your best behavior. We need to set a good example for them, for it is their first time, okay?"

"Okay," All seven of them said.

"Ah, speak of the devil!" Lord Death then said cheerfully. "Your guests have arrived!"

* * *

"We're here, guys!" The driver then said. "DWMA, Death City, Nevada."

"Thanks." Lucy said, hopping off the wagon and pulling her luggage to the entrance. But instead, there were a flight of stairs leading there.

"We have to climb that?" Gray asked, examining it.

"Yes." Erza said, hauling her luggage and walking up the stairs nonchalantly.

"Alright!" Natsu yelled, speeding up the stairs quickly.

"If it's a competition, I won't be beaten!" Gray then said, stripping off his shirt and dashing up the stairs as well.

Lucy sighed. "They sure have a lot of stamina in them."

"I can see their dust clouds... They're that fast." Wendy smiled nervously. Happy and Carla then flew up the stairs without difficulty.

Wendy and Lucy then walked up the stairs as well, but there seemed to be millions of steps. When they finally reached the top, Gray, Natsu, and Erza were there.

Lucy collapsed on the floor. "Augh, that was tiring."

"I can recover you, Lucy-san." Wendy offered, healing her aching joints.

They were then interrupted by a loud voice.

"BEHOLD!" It yelled. The person who said that had spikey blue hair and was on top of the building.

"How'd he get up there?" Gray wondered.

"I AM THE MIGHTY BLACK STAR!" The voice roared. "AND I CHALLENGE THOSE WHO COME TO CROSS MY PATH! FOR I AM THE MIGHTIEST! TSUBAKI, LET'S GO!"

"Black Star, Lord Death told us not to be hostile towards them!" A teenage girl argued.

The one called Black Star then jumped down and the the one called Tsubaki followed.

"For me to make a grand entrance, I will need to make a great scene! Because I am big!" Black Star boasted. "Now, transform, Tsubaki!"

"Er... Okay." Tsubaki then said, and standing in her place was a kusarigama.

**I had to look this one up... Lol**

"What kind of magic is that?" Lucy wondered. "I don't see that happening in Fiore."

"Magic?" Tsubaki said, and in the weapon Lucy could see her reflection. "Could all of you be witches?"

"Witches?" Erza said, confused. "No-"

"Then they're a threat to all of us! Me, the mighty Black Star, will handle this at once!" Black Star interrupted, dashing towards Erza.

Erza, however, just punched him in the face and sent him flying backwards, his weapon being thrown to the side which morphed back into Tsubaki.

"T-that didn't hurt!" Black Star said bravelly, although he looked severely injured.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki sighed.

"Are you challenging us?" Erza said, drawing her sword.

"Cause we'll fight, you know!" Natsu said defiantly, flames engulfing his fists.

"Yeesh, and Master said not to get into a fight here..." Gray sighed, in an ice make stance.

"Everyone..." Wendy fretted.

"Oh gosh, I am so not looking forward to this." Lucy said, but she pulled out the key of Taurus.

"WAIT!" A voice then said. The Fairy Tail members and Black Star and Tsubaki turned their attention to the entrance of the DWMA.

A brown haired girl with pigtails and a scythe in her hand ran out, a boy with two pistols in his hand following.

"Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, and Patty!" Tsubaki said eagerly.

"We don't need help, Tsubaki, for I am the mightiest of them all!" Black Star staggered.

"No, you're severely injured and need to go to the doctor immediately." Tsubaki corrected.

"Wait, I can help him!" Wendy said, darting towards Black Star.

"I don't need your help, little girl! I am bigger than all of you!" He said.

"Please stay still," Wendy said simply. She put her hands on his wound and cast her healing magic on him.

"She's a witch!" The one with pigtails gasped. "Soul, let's go!"

"Oh no you don't!" Lucy yelled. "Taurus!" The cow spirit immediately appeared and blocked Maka's scythe with his axe.

"If it's a witch we'll need to act right away, won't we?" Kid said, aiming his pistols at Natsu and Gray.

"What's with your hair, dude?" Natsu said. "Three white stripes on your right side? What kind of hairstyle is that?"

It looked like Kid didn't want to be reminded. "Shut up," he said, shooting bullets at both of them.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu bellowed, shooting red-hot flames at Kid.

"Ice Make: Bazooka!" Gray yelled, crafting a bazooka made of ice and shooting it at Kid's direction.

"Magic?" Kid said, dodging both of their attacks swiftly. "You are witches!"

"Aren't witches girls?" Natsu asked, confused.

A girl's reflection appeared in the gun. "He's right Kid!"

"Assymetrical beings, die!" Kid said, ignoring her. He shot more bullets towards their direction.

"Assymetrical?" Natsu wondered, dodging the bullets.

"What's this kid's deal?" Gray yelled, shooting the bullets.

"My name's Kid." Kid said, confused.

"Oh, it is?"

"Well duh." Kid said, continuing to shoot.

"Maka, that thing just appeared out of nowhere!" A boy's reflection appeared in the scythe.

"I know." Maka said, swinging her scythe towards Taurus. Taurus deflected it with a swing of his axe, while the blonde one shouted instructions at it.

"You're not harming Wendy!" Lucy said. "I don't know what you mean by witches, but you're not landing one hand on her!"

"We're not letting you harm the DWMA." Maka said back, twirling her scythe around and swinging it towards Lucy.

"We're not trying to!" Lucy said.

"ALL OF YOU, ENOUGH!" Erza yelled, shooting a very angry death glare at all of them.

All of them squealed, including Black Star and Tsubaki.

"T-that wasn't scary..." Black Star whimpered, hiding behind Tsubaki.

"ADMIT IT, YOU'RE SCARED!" Everyone yelled at him, as he laughed nervously.

"Calm down! We're not witches! We have no attempt to attack the DWMA. Yes, we have magic, but we don't use it for evil deeds." Erza said.

At once the raging battles stopped.

"Er, sorry, for suspecting a thing." Maka apologized. "My name's Maka."

"It's fine. I'm Lucy." Lucy introduced herself, shaking hands with her. Maka's scythe then transformed back into a boy with white hair and red eyes.

"He's Soul, my weapon partner. And the one over there with the pistols is Death the Kid, but we call him Kid. His guns are Liz and Patty." Maka said. At once Kid's pistols transformed into two girls.

"Well the pink haired one is Natsu, and Gray is the one with the bazooka. Wendy is over there with Black Star and Tsubaki, and Erza is the one in armor. The two cats are Happy and Carla. It's nice meeting you." Lucy said. "I hope we can get along here.

"Ah, yes." Maka said, smiling.

"What does assymetrical mean?" Natsu poked Lucy. "Kid said it like it was a horrible thing."

"Assymetrical means for something to not be symmetrical." Lucy said. "Why?"

"You see, Kid has OCD." Liz said, frowning. "He hates assymetrical things and is obsessed over symmetry."

"But his hair is assymetrical, isn't it?" Gray said.

"Oh, don't bring that up." Soul said.

At once Kid knelt down on all fours and kept repeating, "I am a useless piece of trash! Someone leave me to die already!"

"Ah." The Fairy Tail members said, confused.

"It's hard to understand." Tsubaki apologized, while Patty kept on laughing about it.

"Well, I am the biggest here! Stronger and mightier than god!" Black Star boasted.

"No." everyone else said, shaking their heads, except Wendy.

"Um, are your injuries all right?" Wendy asked nervously.

"I'm fine, little girl!" Black Star grinned, patting her head. "Because I am just that mighty!"

"No, idiot, it was the girl that healed you." Soul said.

"So all of you aren't witches?" Maka said.

"No." Lucy said.

"Are witches bad or something?" Natsu asked, putting his hands behind his head.

"Aye!" Happy said. "Well, duh, Natsu!"

"It's quite obvious too." Carla said. "Haven't you noticed?"

"Well, witches are evil to us." Maka said.

"Oh, I see." Erza said. "Where we come from there is magic, and there are people called mages who have magic."

"Interesting." Kid said, recovering from his assymetrical breakdown. "So I assume you all have different kinds of magic?"

"Yeah." Natsu nodded. "Me and Wendy have lost magic, dragon slaying."

"My magic is celestial spirits." Lucy said, motioning to her keys.

"And I take yours is ice?" Kid asked Gray, who nodded.

"Mine is requip. I can change armors and weapons." Erza said.

"More likely, are those two cats that transform?" Soul shuddered, thinking about Blair.

"No, but we grow wings!" Happy said, showing Soul his white wings, Carla as well.

"Oooh, cool!" Patty said.

"Can I ask another question?" Liz asked. "Why is Gray shirtless?"

"AAAAAUGH, SHIT!" Gray screamed, desperately looking around for his missing piece of clothing.

"Wait, he doesn't know he's shirtless?" Maka asked. She broke into fits of laughter after that.

"You see, Gray has a bad habit of stripping." Lucy explained.

"Oh, that must explain it." Kid said.

"That's... Disturbing." Soul said apprehensively.

"Oh, don't worry." Erza sighed. "You'll get used to it quickly."

"Ah." Tsubaki said.

"Anything else weird we need to know?" Natsu asked.

"No, but we have a weird professor." Soul said.

"Oh." The Fairy Tail members said.

"Hey, where'd Black Star go?" Happy asked. "He's gone!"

"Now that you mention it, where is he?" Tsubaki asked, confused.

"Up there." Carla sighed, pointing with her paw.

All of them looked up and frowned as they saw Black Star once again on top of the building.

"LISTEN HERE, YOU FAIRY TAIL PEOPLE!" He yelled. "I AM BLACK STAR, THE MIGHTIEST OF THEM ALL, GREATER THAN EVERYONE ELSE! I WILL BEAT YOU ALL-AAAAAAAAH!"

Everyone cracked up laughing as Black Star fell from the building.

"Ah, he fell." Wendy said.

"That idiot," Soul said, looking amused, while Natsu and Gray kept laughing.

"Is he like that all the time?" Gray asked.

"Sure." Liz said, rolling her eyes. "He's noisy and arrogant. But at least he's a good fighter."

"I'd like to fight him sometime then!" Natsu declared.

"I suppose." Lucy smiled.

"Well then, shall we go inside?" Maka suggested. "I think Lord Death-sama would like to meet all of you."

"Of course." Erza said, following Maka inside, everyone else following (minus Black Star XD)

_These people aren't so bad after all, _Lucy thought, happy she made new friends.

* * *

**A/N: And they all lived happily ever after. Well, not today cause this is only the second chapter. Poor Black Star, he fell off a building. **

**Yay! I loved writing this chapter, it was really long though. Sorry if it was too long. **

**Third chapter might be uploaded today, but most likely tomorrow. **

**I thought'd it'd be nice if they met with a fight. So everyone could see their abilities and such...**

**Lol. Anyway feel free to review/fav/follow! **

**Again, thank you riceball88 for the nice review! I greatly appreciate it!**

**Oh, this chapter is 2,964 ****words O.o Pretty long huh?**

**Sayonara~**

**-Choco**


	3. Stein's Request

**A/N: Hi again! I'm back with another chapter :)**

**Sorry I didn't update on Saturday cuz I was out camping. **

**Thank you all so much for the truly wonderful reviews. It made my day reading them XD**

**So, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail or Soul Eater or the characters. **

* * *

"Wow!" Lucy said as she followed Maka inside the DWMA. "It's really big. This is your school, right?"

"Right." Maka said back. "New students get seperated into two different groups: meisters and weapons. Then they find the rightful partner for them, the one that matches both their soul wavelengths."

"Neat." Gray said. "So I'm guessing that you're Soul's meister?"

"Correct." Maka said. "And Kid is Patty and Liz's meister, as Black Star is Tsubaki's."

"So everyone here is at least a weapon or a meister?" Erza said. "Interesting, in where we come from we have different kinds of magic."

"I guess our worlds here are different then." Kid noted.

"True." Carla agreed. "But what I am mainly wondering is how these students know whether or not if they are meisters or weapons."

"Well, I guess they just know." Maka said, shrugging.

"This is a cool place." Natsu admitted. "But do we really actually have to study?"

"Yeah, for the exams." Maka said. "For everyone to pass they must study, of course."

"Here we are." Tsubaki then said, opening the door to a room. Everyone filed in.

* * *

Once inside the room, Lucy saw that it was in a graveyard, but it wasn't spooky. In the middle of the room stood a mirror, and a figure seemed to be in front of it.

"Hmm, okay. Talk to you later, I think the students are here now." The figure said, talking to the mirror.

Now this Lucy didn't see everyday. When the figure turned it had a comical looking skull mask with a dark body.

"Wassup y'all?" The figure said. "I see the Fairy Tail people made it here safely. Did you give them a good greeting?"

"Well..." Maka and Lucy exchanged glances as they both remembered what had happened when they though Wendy was a witch. "I guess it was okay."

"Ah, did you destroy anything?" The figure continued.

"No, Father. Only Black Star was destroyed." Kid replied.

"Black Star?" He sighed. "What did he do this time?"

"Made a scene as usual." Soul said. "Don't worry, Lord Death, he's an idiot but he'll be fine."

"Well, he deserves a chop." Lord Death said. "Where is he?"

"Dunno, we ditched him." Natsu suggested.

"Well, enough about that. Welcome to the DWMA!" Lord Death said cheerfully, spreading his arms out happily.

"Thank you." Erza said. "I'm Erza, that's Lucy, Happy, Carla, Natsu, Wendy, and Gray."

Lucy prayed that Gray wouldn't strip, and it seemed that Erza was shooting him a glare not to do so. Gray, confused, nodded.

"Ah, Fairy Tail! I am Lord Death, the leader here of the DWMA. I take it Makarov sent all of you here?" Death said happily.

"Right." Erza said.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like all of you to tour the place with my students and my son here." Death continued.

"That's fine, we don't mind-" Then she whipped her head around and pulled out a sword. "Who's there?"

"Erza?" Lucy asked, and everyone seemed confused except Maka, who had her eyes closed.

"She's right. I sense a soul." Maka said.

Everyone then was tense. Then they heard a familiar voice.

"HA HA! SURPRISED YOU THERE FOR A SECOND, HAVEN'T I?" Black Star goaded, jumping out of the shadows. He was bandaged up, but otherwise he was okay.

Everyone sighed.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki said.

"Oh, he survived." Natsu observed.

Lord Death then yelled, "SHINIGAMI CHOP!" and Black Star was once again rolling on the floor, saying that it didn't hurt when it was so obvious it did.

"He never gives up, doesn't he?" Wendy pointed out.

"No, of course not!" Black Star said. "FOR I AM THE ONE AND ONLY BLACK STAR!"

"Oh, shut up already." Soul grumbled. "Keep things cool for once, Black Star."

"Anyway," Lord Death continued. "I'd like you to see Stein for me. I was just talking to him. He wanted to see everyone."

"Professor Stein?" Maka asked. "Sure, I know where is class is!"

"Oh, not that weirdo again." Soul sighed. "He keeps going on and on about dissecting things. He almost killed an endangered species of birds."

"Is that even legal?"

"Is that the weird professor you mentioned earlier?" Carla said.

"I'll bet he is!" Happy suggested, biting into his fish.

"Yeah." Soul said. "He... Has a screw loose. Literally."

"Literally?" The Fairy Tail gang said.

"Um... So does that mean he's some kind of mechanic?" Wendy asked.

"Hm... Maybe a robot." Gray said, tapping his chin in thought.

"No, he's human all right." Maka said. "Come on, let's go see him."

"Toodles! See ya later!" Death said, waving goodbye to all of them.

* * *

"This is Dr. Stein's classroom?" Lucy asked. "It's so big."

"Yup, this is my classroom all right." A voice said.

"Ah, Dr. Stein!" Maka said cheerfully. "Hello!"

"Why hello." Dr. Stein said. When Lucy could see him she saw that he had stiches on his face and was wearing glasses and was wearin a lab coat. He really did have a screw in his head, and he kept twisting it. He also had a cigarette in his mouth.

"Erm..." Lucy said.

"We're from Fairy Tail." Erza said, without hesitation. "I'm Erza."

"I see. And I suppose the rest of you are called Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Happy, and Carla?" Dr. Stein said.

"Yes." Lucy spoke, wondering how he knew.

"Oh, I can see people's souls." Dr. Stein said, continuing on twisting his screw.

"I-I see." Lucy said, utterly creeped out.

"Alright then, I called all of you here because I need your assistance." Dr. Stein said smoothly, sitting on a chair and grabbing papers off his desk.

"Assistance for what?" Kid asked.

"You sir," Dr. Stein said, pointing at Natsu, ignoring Kid's question.

"Uh... Yes?" Natsu said, his hands behind his head.

"Did you dye your hair pink? To stand out?" The professor asked curiously.

"What-No!" Natsu said, his hands both now on his hair. "It's just natural."

"Ah, I see." Stein said. "Natural eh? No dying?"

"Um, no. My hair's been pink forever." Natsu said, hands still on his head.

"I've never seen someone with pink hair before, either." Kid then said, looking at Natsu's hair.

"Haha, pink is girly!" Black Star cracked up.

"Kid's hair has three freaking lines on the right side! I'VE never seen hair like that." Natsu retorted, hands still on his head.

"Well duh." Kid said. "I'm Lord Death's son."

"But you've seen blue hair! She has it!" Black Star said, pointing at Wendy's head.

"Ah..." Wendy said, embarrased. "My hair color is dark blue."

"And mine is scarlet." Erza said, totally oblivious. "That's normal, right?"

"Lord Death doesn't have three lines on his head. He doesn't even have hair at all!" Natsu grumbled. "Now stop looking at my hair!"

"Why are we talking about hair colors anyway?!" Lucy grumbled.

"Yours is blonde, huh?" Soul then said.

"Yours is white." Lucy told him.

"Mine is brown." Maka said.

"Er... Why hair colors?" Tsubaki asked. "But mine is black."

"Ours are brown as well." Liz said, motioning to her and Patty.

"My cat fur is blue, although I'm not sure if that counts." Happy said.

"Well, mine is white." Carla said. "As in cat fur."

"My hair's gray." Stein said.

"My hair is black." Gray said, about to remove his shirt. Erza quickly punched him which sent him flying backwards into the wall.

"Moving on," Stein said. "I need your help to catch a Kishin far from here. It's very difficult I suppose."

"Far from here?" Maka said. "Where exactly is that?"

"Somewhere here in Death City." Stein said, not exactly helping.

"Er... Where?" Lucy asked.

"A dark forest. The Kishin comes out at night and kills humans. We need to stop that, so I'm sending all fourteen of you to take care of that." Stein said, reading the paper.

"Can't you go by yourself, Dr. Stein?" Erza asked. "I've heard that you're a meister."

"Mhm, yes." Stein said. "But my weapon is currently busy at the moment. Right, Maka?"

"Ugh, father's being reckless again..." Maka grumbled.

"Anyway, that's your mission." Stein said, turning his chair back to his desk. "Go ahead and complete it."

"Yes sir," They all said in unison.

"Wait!" A voice said.

Everyone turned their heads towards the entrance door. When the figure emerged Lucy saw that she had red hair up to her waist and had very familiar light blue eyes and a familiar outfit.

"Odette!" Lucy gasped. "You're here too?!"

"Yeah!" Odette said cheerfully. "Master sent me too."

"Another mage?" Kid said, walking up to her and eyeing her carefully.

"Ah, yes. I'm the ice dragon slayer, Odette." Odette said, introducing herself. "And... You are one of the students here at the DWMA?"

"Why, yes." Kid said, clearing his throat. "I'm Death the Kid, Lord Death's son. You can call me Kid. The rest are Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty. I suppose you know the Fairy Tail people."

"Yes, I am one of them." Odette said, showing him her guild mark on her right hand.

"Wait." Kid then said.

"Kid, what's up?" Liz asked, curious.

"You're assymetrical!" Kid grumbled, taking her right hand and pointing his left hand at the mark.

"Assymetrical?" Odette said, confused. "Well everyone in the guild has a guild mark. So of course we are."

"GAH!" Kid gasped, collapsing to the ground. "You must put another mark on your left hand, otherwise I won't live with myself."

"Eh?" Odette said, clearly confused.

"Uh, Kid..." Lucy said, showing him her guild mark. Natsu, Gray, Wendy, and Erza did as well.

"AAAAAAAUGH!" Kid screamed, fainting.

"Kid-sama!" Wendy gasped, rushing forwards to his aid and casting blue healing light on him.

"He even faints symmetrically!" Gray said, surprised. "What kind of guy does that?!"

"Precisely." Stein said, twisting his screw.

"Ugh, him and his symmetrical rants..." Maka facepalmed, while Soul nodded.

"He's always like this, isn't he?" Natsu remarked, hands still protectively on his head.

"Mhm." Liz sighed. "He never gets over it."

"OCD really is interesting." Erza said, one hand on her chin.

Stein then stood up and walked over to Natsu. Then, he plucked a pink hair out of Natsu's head, which made him yelp in surprise.

"OW!" Natsu squealed, running behind Lucy and hiding behind her.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Ah, thanks for the sample." Stein said, walking back to his desk and putting the hair inside a bag carefully.

"You got it yourself!" Natsu retorted, cowering behind Lucy.

"Pink hair is interesting too, huh?" Odette laughed.

"Shut up!" Natsu grumbled.

"Natsu, be nicer." Lucy scolded at the pinkette.

"Aye, Natsu!" Happy said. "Even if it's Odette."

"Let's get going." Tsubaki then said, smiling.

"ABOUT TIME!" Black Star yelled. "AND I, BLACK STAR, WILL GET THERE BEFORE ALL OF YA!"

"Oh, come on." Soul said, sighed. "We're all coming together."

"We are?" Black Star said. "OH, COME ON!"

"Baka." Everyone facepalmed (minus Wendy and Tsubaki).

Odette smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Lol this one was a bit shorter. I'm really sorry if it was boring, cause I just got back from camping and I am really tired. **

**Mhm, I included Odette, my OC, from my other story. I just love using her in stories ^^**

**Oooh, and about the pairings here for this story will be mainly NaLu and Kid x OC, mainly cause I don't want to write too many pairing here. Although there will probably small amounts of the rest! **

**And, thanks so much for the reviews. I'm really happy :) *gives cookie to all***

**Like it? Feel free to fav/review/follow :3**

**Reviews just make my day XD**

**Sincerely, Choco**


	4. Don't Judge a Book by its Cover

**A/N: Hi guys :) I decided to upload this chapter today cuz I'm severely bored and I wanted to type another chapter... Just because I feel like it.**

**So... Yeah.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't earn Fairy Tail or Soul Eater! All characters belong to their creators. Well, except Odette. Cause I own Odette. XD**

**P.S. - These past chapters have been all Lucy's POV... Sorry if I didn't include that before, I definitely will this time.**

**This is chapter four, right? I've lost count ;-;**

* * *

Kid's POV (i just love him O-O)

After meeting Odette and the new folks from Fairy Tail, Kid wasn't sure if to feel happy because they seemed nice or pissed because of their lack of symmetry. I mean, they all had the weird guild mark thing on only one spot of the body, not on the other side.

After all, symmetry was everything to Kid, even though he had that hair issue with the lines of Sanzu.

"Kid? Earth to Kid!" A hand was waving in front of Kid's face, which was Liz's.

"I'm alive." Kid said, opening his eyes.

"Well if you weren't listening, we're about to leave." Liz said. "Come on."

"Coming." Kid said, distracted.

Liz pulled him towards outside where everyone else was waiting, including Lord Death and Professor Stein.

"About time," Natsu grumbled. "We thought you'd never come."

"Well, we're all here now, aren't we?" Lord Death said cheerfully. "Now, Kid, don't go dozing off, you seem sleepy there."

Kid seemed confused. "I'm not tired." He said, brushing dust off his suit.

"Alrighty then!" His father continued. "You will work on this mission all together. If I hear any problems you will face divine punishment! Understand, all of you? This includes Fairy Tail as well!"

"We'll take it easy, Lord Death." Erza said, staring hard at both Natsu and Gray, who said, "AYE SIR!"

"Black Star's gone again." Maka sighed. "Let's just leave him..."

"Oh, is he-never mind..." Odette said, looking up at the building and seeing a figure perched on top of a spike.

"Seriously, is he a monkey or something?" Gray wondered. "He climbs a lot..."

"It's stamina," Kid answered. "Now let's go."

"Right on it," Liz agreed, while Patty cheered, "Hooray!"

"BLACK STAR, WE'RE DITCHING YOU AGAIN!" Soul yelled towards the building.

"WHAT?" Black Star said. "I COULDN'T HEAR YOU OVER HOW AWESOME I AM!"

"Ah, he really does need to shut up." Natsu grumbled. "He really is annoying."

Lucy facepalmed. "Yeah, guys, let's go..."

"Aye..." Happy said, while Carla sighed disapprovingly.

"Bye!" Death then said, waving, while Stein kept on twisting his screw nonchalantly.

Only Tsubaki and Wendy stayed for a while, trying to coax "The mighty Black Star" down from the building before he got hurt again. Unfortunately that idiot stayed up there announcing just how big he was until the spike thingy broke and he fell again...

"Black Star!" Tsubaki and Wendy gasped in unison as they rushed to find where he fell.

But there was one problem now the spike had broke, and it had irritated Kid.

"DAMN IT, HOW CAN YOU DESTROY SUCH A THING?!" Kid ranted irritably, on all fours, hitting the floor with his fists. "NOW THE BUILDING'S ASYMMETRICAL BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

"Aw, shit, it's started." Liz groaned, while Patty was pointing and laughing.

Everyone deadpanned and just started walking towards the forest, not wanting to waste time.

"We're going too, Kid, come on..." Liz sighed, while Patty was cheering and laughing.

"I'm coming, just go ahead without me..." Kid sulked. "I... I just can't..."

"Aw, son we could just fix it later, don't you worry one bit." His father said sympathetically.

"Yeah, he's right, Kid." A voice said behind him. As the boy turned he saw Odette standing there with one hand on her hip.

"Ah, Odette-sama~" Death said. Stein remained quiet, but he raised an eyebrow.

"I'll give your son a pep talk, Lord Death-sama." Odette said. "We'll see you later."

"Bye bye!" Death waved.

"And now Kid," Odette said, grabbing hold of his right hand, "You're coming with me."

* * *

(still Kid's POV)

It was turning into the late afternoon once the group left towards the forest where Stein ordered them to go. Honestly, the dark forest? What kind of name was that anyway?

Odette made him stand up and follow her to where the rest of them where walking, but they both lingered a few spaces back, a little far from the group.

"Look." Odette said, and Kid looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Kid asked.

"If you keep blabbing about symmetry we'll never get the job done, won't we?" Odette sighed. "Honestly, I don't get you at all, having OCD."

"I can't help it," Kid admitted. "Like that sign on your right hand needs to be on your left. Right now."

Odette suppressed a tiny smile. "That's what you think, and you have that silly hairstyle as well."

"Mm." Kid said. "Wait, what?"

"Haha, see?" Odette laughed. "Even you're the one confused about your hair, baka."

"I'm not an idiot." Kid protested. "It's Black Star that's the idiot, I'm telling you. Black Star." He said, saying every syllable in his name. "And your bun around your head is asymmetrical."

"Oh, what, this?" Odette said, pointing to the braid around her head with the small bun at the end. "You're saying my bun's asymmetrical?"

**Let me explain: I totally forgot to say that Odette has a circular braid around her head and at the back of her head she has this small bun. And Kid's saying it's asymmetrical... So let's cont. the story, shall we?**

"Well, duh." Kid said, coming closer to fix it so that their faces were a few inches apart. He held his arms over Odette's shoulders as he fixed her hair.

It was a bit of an awkward silence as Kid did that.

**I also recently read Soul Eater Not! And this moment is like when Kid fixed Tsugumi's pigtails to become symmetrical... hehe**

Odette shrugged. "It doesn't matter whether you fix it or not..." She seemed embarrassed though, but Kid didn't understand, he was only fixing her hair, right? For it to become symmetrical.

"Oi, oi, what are you two doing?"Gray said in awe.

They both turned their heads, confused, Kid's arms still on Odette's shoulders, and saw that everyone was actually staring at them, like not in confusion, but in an expression that looked surprised.

Odette said, "You see, Kid was complaining that my bun in my hair was asymmetrical and he went to fix it and... Yeah."

"Yup." Kid nodded. "See?" He proceeded to fix the bun and moved back when he finished, feeling satisfied it was now symmetrical. "There we go."

"You two..." Soul gaped. "You're acting like this thing happens every day..."

"Is that a problem, though?" Kid asked.

"Normally I would totally faint if someone came that close to me," Lucy agreed.

"Uh... What?" Odette said, confused.

"I don't get what you people are saying...?" Kid said, totally oblivious.

"Oh my gosh, you two are as worse as Natsu!" Lucy gasped.

"Wha?" Natsu said. "Who said my name?"

"Never mind, Natsu." Lucy replied.

"I thought you were going to kiss each other right there!" Liz said, amazed.

"So did I, actually." Erza agreed, her eyes wide.

"That was a moment, wasn't it?" Maka agreed.

"Wait... KISS?!" Kid and Odette gasped, pointing at each other in shock. It was a really, really, really awkward silence right there, because Kid and Odette just stared at each other, dumbfounded, while everyone else was gawking at them.

Then Odette's cheeks turned red. "Um..."

"Uh..." Kid said, feeling embarrassed.

Then Black Star gasped, appearing with bandages all over his body. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Caught red-handed, on the scene!"

"SHUT UP!" Both Kid and Odette yelled, hitting Black Star with two frying pans, sending Black Star flying into a tree.

"They didn't deny it!" Soul gasped.

"I-Impossible!" Liz said.

"Is this really happening?!" Lucy stuttered.

"Okay, something's wrong here." Gray said.

"We totally got a different expression than what we were expecting." Maka agreed, her eyes widened.

"They liiiiiiiiiiiiiiike each other!" Happy gasped.

"Wow!" Patty agreed.

"...I'm at a loss for words." Erza said, one hand over her mouth.

"I don't get it!" Natsu said, confused.

"Kid-san and Odette-san?!" Wendy said in awe.

**Let me explain, Soul, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Maka, Patty, Liz, and Erza were all freaking out cuz normally if two people (example: Kid and Odette) were caught doing something together, they would totally be like: "OMG THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" and etc. Instead, they hit poor Black Star with frying pans and told him to shut up. And Natsu doesn't get it cause he's just like that XD. Now back to the story!**

"Aw, shut up Natsu, you're ruining it." Lucy scolded, so the pinkette shut his mouth but frowned.

"Okay, seriously, we were NOT trying to kiss each other!" Odette argued, pointing her frying pan at the rest of them.

"Yeah, I was just fixing her hair." Kid agreed, nodding.

"Why don't you fix yours yourself then Kid?" Natsu asked, confused. "I can."

"What?! Since when?!" Lucy gaped.

"Since five seconds ago." Natsu answered. "I can totally char the white lines, with my magic!" Flames engulfed his two fists.

"You can?!" Kid gasped.

"Are you really sure you can do that?" Odette said suspiciously. "Children are not allowed to handle fire."

"Well, I'm not a child!" Natsu said, sticking his tongue out at her.

"You sure act like one." Odette muttered, only loud enough for Kid to hear.

"Seriously, why hairstyles?" Lucy grumbled. "We've been arguing over hair even after we left the DWMA!"

"Forget hairstyles, what about the freaking mission?!" Gray yelled. "Come on people! We have to move our asses right now!"

"Oh, right!" Everyone agreed at once. "FULL SPEED AHEAD!"

* * *

(still Kid's POV)

"We actually got here at night, which is good." Maka said apprehensively. "Soul, transform!"

"On it." He transformed into a scythe, which Maka held in her two hands.

"Liz, Patty, you too." Kid said, while the two girls transformed into his guns and he held them the way he does.

"Tsubaki, we're not letting them have all the fun!" Black star boasted. "Kusarigama form!"

"Right!" Tsubaki said, transforming into the weapons.

"That's just so cool." Natsu said. "Now, about your hair Kid..."

"Do that later, flame-brain!" Gray yelled, waving his arms frantically. "Now shut up, all of you and lets wait for that Kishin thing to come..."

Five minutes passed, and the Kishin did not arrive yet, even though it was nighttime.

Then ten minutes passed. Then fifteen. Then twenty. Then twenty-five minutes and then thirty minutes.

"Anybody have a watch?" Odette whispered, after it had been a whole hour.

They all shook their head, frowning.

"Wait," Gray whispered. "Ice Make: Watch!" An ice carved watch appeared on the teen's right hand. "It's 11:30 PM."

"Thanks." Odette said. "Then it was 10:30 when we came, and now we're going to spend a whole nother hour just waiting for the stupid thing to come."

Then, they heard a rustling sound behind them.

"Anyone hear that?" Kid whispered. Liz's reflection appeared in his gun and she said, "Well yeah! Everyone can!"

"Guys, be alert," Erza said, drawing out her sword. Natsu's fists were now on fire, and Gray had... stripped.

"Uh, your clothes, Gray-san." Wendy sighed, while the shirtless teen cursed in frustration.

"Just leave my shirt there." Gray grumbled, giving up. "I don't have time for that."

"Okay..."

They all slowly turned to look behind them, which was just bushes rustling violently.

"Show yourself, coward!" Erza commanded as her form changed into now her wearing a new armor.

"What kind is that?" Maka asked her. "For your magic?"

"This armor is the Soaring Armor. It increases my speed." Erza said. She had leopard ears on top of her regular ones and was wielding two new swords that looked light. She was also wearing some kind of leopard skin on her outfit.

Then, the rustling thing in the bushes popped out and everyone yelled a battle cry and dove for it. Kid saw a whirl of white fur and he felt confused, wondering what the hell is that thing.

"WAIT, GUYS!" Wendy yelled before anyone had a chance to kill it. "It's just a bunny!"

True enough, everyone just stood there, totally dumbfounded as the white fluffy creature hopped over to Wendy and jumped into her arms, much to the girl's surprise.

"Seriously, a rabbit?" Lucy grumbled. "If that's the Kishin Stein must be laughing his ass off right now cause it was a joke."

"Wait, Wendy, let go of that bunny!" Maka said, her eyes wide. "It's extremely dangerous!"

"What harm can a cute little fluffy bunny do?" Soul said in disbelief, his reflection appearing in the scythe.

Wendy squealed and dropped the rabbit, as its body was becoming larger and bigger, and Kid just was staring there, dumbfounded as the newly transformed evil bunny had razor sharp buck teeth and red eyes like slits that brightened in the darkness. It had large ears and large feet, and had six arms with blades at the end of it. It roared into the still night and everyone gaped at it in disbelief.

"What were you saying, Soul?" Maka said, clutching the scythe tightly.

"On second thought..." Soul said. "I totally take that back."

Everyone then braced themselves as the evil psycho bunny Kishin roared and charged at them all, blades shining in the light of the moon.

* * *

**A/N: Well, yes, the evil Kishin that killed humans was just a rabbit, that transformed into a psycho maniac with six blades and arms. **

**I really don't know why, but I was laughing my ass off writing this... O_o**

**Soul: "What harm can a cute little fluffy bunny do?" XD**

**Anyway this was Kid's POV because I absolutely love him to death... And I have a major obsession of him... XD**

**Yay, Kid x Odette moment! Lol, they're so oblivious, even Natsu. But then again, Natsu's always dense, so whats surprising there?**

**Poor, poor Black Star. He fell off the same building twice then crashed into a tree. I'm so mean T.T**

**Like it? Feel free to review/follow/fav!**

**Btw, I absolutely loved the reviews. Arigatou~ You guys made my day :3**

**See you!**

**Sincerely, Choco**


	5. The Deadly Kishin

**A/N: Hey guys, Choco here! I'm back with another chapter. **

**I also decided to include the pairing Soul x Maka because, well, they are the main characters in the anime Soul Eater, right? So I will include moments in both of them. **

**So anyway, I think I'll make this one out of Maka's POV. Because I like her character.**

**Enjoy! We left off at the evil killer bunny, didn't we? **

* * *

Maka's POV

"Gosh, that thing is huge." Soul said in amazement. "And way too robot-ish. Like an android."

"I know, Soul." Maka said, clutching the scythe. "But we still have to defeat it."

"I'm just pointing out things, sheesh." Soul sighed. "Let's show this bunny who's boss."

"Right!" Maka said, slashing the scythe towards the evil psycho bunny, who roared and blocked the attack. It then slashed one of its blades towards Maka's direction, and she had to leap out of the way in order not to get hit.

"I got this," Kid then said, holding his guns upside down as he shot multpile accurate bullets towards the Kishin, who roared and slashed in Kid's direction, making the boy duck in order not to get sliced in half.

"My turn!" Black Star then said boldy, throwing one of the kusarigama and the chain towards the bunny, wrapping it around until it couldn't move. "Yahoo!" Black Star said victoriously.

But, instead the bunny roared and broke the chain, throwing Tsubaki aside. In the weapon, Maka saw that Tsubaki's arm was bleeding.

"Tsubaki!" Maka said, as the weapon transformed into her human self. Her arm was severely injured and was bleeding heavily.

"I'm... Okay..." Tsubaki said, gritting her teeth in pain.

"I'll heal her!" Wendy then said, running towards Tsubaki's direction, only to be blocked by the Kishin, who snarled.

"Wendy!" Maka gasped, rushing to her aid, but suddenly the little girl said, "Roar of the Sky Dragon!" As a huge burst of strong air knocked the Kishin off its feet. She then continued to run over to Tsubaki and cast her healing magic on her.

"I'll handle this!" Maka said, swinging Soul and twirling the scythe around, slashing it towards the bunny's direction. But suddenly, the bunny's body shimmered and suddenly appeared behind Lucy.

"LUCY!" Erza yelled, a bit too late as the mage turned as the Kishin was coming in for the kill. Then a flash of pink appeared, which crashed into Lucy and narrowly dodged the Kishin's blade.

"Natsu!" Lucy gasped. The dragon slayer had saved her from that deadly attack, and Maka breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you all right?" Natsu asked her, concerned, while the mage nodded and got back up to her feet.

"Let's finish this!" Gray yelled. "Ice Make: Death Scythe!" An ice carved razor sharp scythe appeared in his hands, and he ran towards the bunny for the finishing move.

"Me too!" Maka said as well, running towards the bunny at full speed, clutching Soul in her hands.

Erza said nothing, but she ran quickly in her Soaring Armor towards the Kishin as well, drawing her two light swords for the attack.

"There's no way it could dodge that now!" Kid said approvingly, but he held his guns in attack just in case, Odette standing by next to him in a battle stance.

"Yahoo!" Black Star yelled.

But they had celebrated much too soon, for the bunny, due to its amazing speed, dashed out of the attack's way and in front of Natsu instead, slashing its six arms towards him at once.

"I'll just..." Natsu said, flames engulfing his entire body. "...Melt these blades!" He roared, pulling back his fist and punching the bunny at his face really hard, flames still smoking.

True enough, three of the six blades were melted, but they seemed to be growing back, but they were longer and sharper than before.

"Let's go, Liz, Patty!" Kid instructed, going in and shooting the bunny with more quick bullets as some hit the rabbit's pelt.

"Faster!" Erza yelled. "We have to move faster!" Using the Soaring Armor still, she advanced quicker and Maka saw that she was able to get close to the Kishin without getting injured. Erza slashed at the rabbit's pelt while yelling, "Go, Lucy!"

"Maka, do this with me!" Lucy said. "Open, gate of the bull! Taurus!" The cow thing that Maka had fought earlier now appeared again, with that large, doublebladed axe of his.

"Taurus, go ahead and slice that rabbit in two! Maka, let's go!" Lucy said, pointing her key at the rabbit.

"Oh... Right!" Maka said, dashing forwards, still holding Soul in her hands.

"You all right there, Maka?" Soul's reflection appeared on the weapon, and he looked concerned.

"I'm fine," Maka reassured him. "Now, let's go!" She rushed in behind Taurus, and the cow slashed his blade across the rabbit, which growled in frustration.

Then, she went in for the kill as she yelled a fierce battle cry.

Soul then became more larger and brighter as she yelled, "Witch Hunter!" As she thrust the scythe with all her power towards the bunny. But suddenly, the bunny's shape dissolved again, now in front of Lucy again.

"That thing's too fast!" Tsubaki gasped.

"What the hell?!" Gray protested.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled, trying to rush his way over there, but Odette was slightly faster as she reached the blonde... But the bunny raised its arms and aimed it's blades at the red haired mage.

SLICE!

"Oh my god, are both of you alright?!" Maka gasped, one hand on her mouth.

"I-I'm fine..." Lucy said, eyes widened in fear though. She pointed to Odette, in fear.

There was a pile of red on the floor, and Maka gasped in fear. "Odette!" She yelled, fearing that it was the mage's blood.

Instead, it wasn't blood. It was red hair. Scattered all on the ground. When the dust had cleared, Maka gasped once again. The mage's long waist-length red hair was now cut, now being up to her shoulders. Other than that, the mage was only bleeding on her forehead, but she was blocking the blades with an ice shield that was protecting the both of them.

"Oh god..." Lucy gasped, as the rest of the members just stared in shock. "Your hair..."

Instead of backing out of the way, Odette whirled around, and Maka saw that she was yelling, "What are you all staring at?! Maka, GO!"

"Ah... Yeah!" Maka said, still trying to get over the fact that Odette's hair was cut. "Let's go, Soul! We'll do Soul Resonace again!"

"On it!" Soul said, still a bit dazed from seeing Odette's new haircut.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" Maka and Soul yelled, feeling their soul wavelengths matching evenly and perfectly.

Then, Maka's scythe doubled the size of its original form and she yelled, "WITCH HUNTER!" As she sliced the bunny perfectly in half as fast as she could before the Kishin could escape her attack again.

Luckily, the rabbit was too distracted and before it could attack again, it roared violently as the Kishin completely vaporized, leaving only a large red Kishin egg behind.

"Great job, Maka!" Lucy said, giving her a thumbs up, while Natsu worriedly looked at the blonde, repeatedly asking her if she was all right, where she had nodded and smiled.

"Thanks." Maka said, approaching the egg. "But who gets the egg now?"

"I personally think Maka should get it. She killed the Kishin, after all." Kid said, while Odette nodded.

"Yeah, I'll give it to her this time. But I'm still better and bigger!" Black Star boasted.

"Ah, thank you..." Maka said politely. "Soul, go ahead."

"My pleasure," the weapon said as it transformed back into Soul, who approached the Kishin egg and popped it into his mouth, then swallowing it fully. "That was a great meal. Thanks, Maka. You're a cool meister, y'know?"

"Ah..." Maka said, smiling, while Happy was trying hard not to laugh.

Then he said, "He liiiiiiiiiiiiiiikes her," resulting into Maka yelling "MAKA CHOP!" Which resulted into Happy passing out.

"Our first mission was a success!" Kid said, spreading his arms out approvingly.

"Teamwork really suits us doesn't it?" Lucy agreed, as Liz and Patty transformed into their usual selves.

"Well, we sure have a weird report to bring back," Gray said.

"Yeah," Soul agreed. "About you losing both your pants and shirt."

"OH CRAP!" Gray yelled, throwing his hands up in the air in utter shock. "All right, where are they now?" He found his pants and put them, back on, as well as his shirt.

"That was a weird transforming bunny thing," Natsu then said.

"Are there lots of animals that transform as well?" Lucy asked.

"Well..." Soul said, clearly thinking about Blair, making Maka feel pissed, which resulted into her yelling "MAKA CHOP!" and knocking him out as well.

"It's super effective!" Happy said dramatically.

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka yelled again at the blue cat, who was passed out again.

"Are you alright, Tsubaki-san?" Wendy asked the weapon as she nodded.

"Thank you," Tsubaki smiled. "I'm fine now, thanks to your magic." Her arm was now bandaged up.

"It's really cool how you can heal others too," Soul said.

"Ah... Yes, I guess." Wendy said shyly. "Even if I cannot heal myself with my own magic, I still want to help others."

"Well then," Kid said. "Shall we get going?"

Erza nodded. "It's pretty late, though. Are we going to make it back?"

"Actually, there might be a slight delay, having most Kishins be out as this time..." Tsubaki said, tapping her chin.

"Why don't we camp out here?" Lucy agreed. "I don't like it, but it might be our only option."

"Great," Maka said. "I'll take first shift. But are you all right, Odette? You're bleeding."

"I'm fine," The red haired mage assured her, touching her own forehead and examining the blood on her hand. Maka continued on looking at the ice mage, feeling worried, but Odette smiled. "It's all right. I planned on getting a hair cut later anyway, but I didn't expect it to come sooner."

"Oh, that's good then..." Maka said in relief. "Wendy, can you heal her just in case though?"

"Sure," Wendy said, now rushing to Odette's aid.

"I'll do first shift too." Soul volunteered.

"Well, no dillydallying, you two," Happy smirked, making a "pfft" noise. Maka, frustrated, yelled, "MAKA CHOP!" and once again the blue cat lay there, defeated, muttering, "Aye..."

"How're we going to sleep without sleeping materials?" Lucy questioned.

"Easy." Erza said, snapping her fingers. Suddenly, sleeping bags all appeared in front of them, in which they all fit in perfectly.

"Wow," Maka said, impressed. "Is that magic too?"

"No, just supplies," Erza responded. "Now, good night."

"The mighty Black Star doesn't... Need... Any... Zzzz..." Black Star said, suddenly collapsing on his sleeping bag and snoring right away.

"Night..." Everyone replied to Erza, ignoring Black Star's snoring.

Once everyone has fallen asleep, including Odette who Wendy had healed, it was only Maka and Soul that were taking the first shift and they were quiet, not knowing what to say.

"Well, I'm glad we defeated that psycho bunny killer." Soul started.

"So am I," Maka agreed, nodding.

After that, they remained silent.

"I know I've said this before, but you're a really cool meister, you know that?" Soul told her.

Maka blushed a bit. "Ah, thank you."

"Anyway, about that stupid cat, Happy..." Soul facepalmed. "He's just plain torture. I really need to ask those Fairy Tail people if he really is a bit... Off."

"I think so." Maka replied. "They all are bit of an odd bunch, with different personalities but with perfect teamwork."

"Like us, right?" Soul asked.

"Yeah." Maka said, sighing.

Silence.

"Well, good night. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Soul said, stretching and climbing into his sleeping bag.

"Night," Maka said, smiling.

Once Soul had fallen asleep, she smiled to herself. She also thought Soul was a cool weapon partner as well, even if they had multiple arguments with each other. They were good friends as well, and good partners.

_Oh well. _Maka thought. _I should be going to sleep now._

Yawning, she climbed into her sleeping bag and felt her eyelids close as once as she let sleep overtake her body.

_Good night, me._

* * *

**A/N: Yahoo! Bit of a SoMa moment there, right? I think? Lol... Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it~**

**Sorry I kinda-sorta-maybe updated it late... I wanted to post this chapter today. For Lucy's Thoughts, I might update it tomorrow... Maybe, cause I'm going to another friend's house tomorrow XD**

**And, yes! Odette's hair is now cut. Up to her shoulders. Mainly because I felt like wanting for Odette to cut her hair, idk why really...**

**Hope y'all enjoyed it! See you next chappie...**

**-Choco**


	6. Tour of the Girl's Dorm

**A/N: Hello guys! I'm back. And now I'm probably going to answer questions from the reviews...**

**To RandomMinnesotan - Yes, it was longer than that, I'm sorry for not mentioning that earlier. Yes, they didn't wake anyone up for second shift, which was my fault cause I forgot XD. You'll see what happened for the second shift people in this chapter, so don't worry!**

**Here's chapter six :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or Soul Eater! All rights go to their creators: Hiro Mashima and Atsushi Ōkubo.**

* * *

Maka's POV

"Hey, Maka, Maka!" Someone's arm was nudging her. As Maka opened her eyes, she saw Soul, who was frowning a bit.

"What's up?" Maka said, rubbing her eyes.

"You forgot to wake up Erza and Gray." Soul sighed. "Geez, it's a good thing Erza woke up in the middle of the night and woke Gray up. I can't believe you forgot..."

"Oh, I did?" Maka said. "Ah, sorry, Soul! I'll go apologize to those two." And with that, Maka climbed herself out of her sleeping bag and rushed to Erza and Gray, who were gathering up everyone's bags.

"Ah, sorry for not waking you two up! I was a bit distracted yesterday so..." Maka smiled apologetically.

"Don't worry about it," Erza reassured her, while Gray nodded.

"Okay," Maka said. "I think we should get going now, Lord Death's probably worried."

"Right," Erza said. Now addressing everyone, the requip mage then said, "Let's get going now everyone! Are all of you awake?"

"Yeah. We're all ready to go back." Kid announced, after checking if everyone was awake. "And I liked the sleeping bags. Very symmetrical."

Everyone sweat dropped, but Erza nodded. "Now, let's get going. Odette, are you okay?"

"Perfectly fine," the red haired mage assured her. "Thanks to Wendy, of course." She nodded approvingly towards Wendy, who smiled and said, "Ah, you're welcome, Odette-san!"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lucy asked Odette. "I mean your hair is short and everything..."

"I'm fine," Odette said, touching her hair.

"What's more is that..." Kid grumbled, stomping over to Odette's direction, while the red haired mage stood there looking confused. "...That it is asymmetrical!"

"No it's not," Odette scoffed. "All the ends of my hair are equal."

"No it's not," Kid said, obviously unhappy now. "I'm going to fix it when we get back."

"Are you all right too, Tsubaki-san?" Wendy asked the teenage girl, who nodded.

Everyone sighed, while Liz just facepalmed, and Patty was laughing like crazy.

"Come on, guys." Gray then said, throwing off his shirt unconsciously. "Let's go already, we don't have all day."

"Roger that," Lucy said. "And by the way, you stripped. Mind if I get your shirt back?" Lucy asked sarcastically as she picked up Gray's missing article of clothing, while the ice mage shrieked in surprise. Lucy sighed and threw him his shirt back, whom Gray frantically tried to put it on as fast as he could. Everyone just stared at the ice mage as he did that.

"I'm at least much bigger than him," Black Star said, while the ice mage grumbled something about arrogant fools.

_This Fairy Tail group obviously is an odd bunch. _Maka thought, looking at Soul, whereas her weapon was thinking the same thing.

* * *

"Ah, welcome back, all of you~!" Lord Death greeted them once they had arrived back at the DWMA. Professor Stein was next to him, sitting on his usual chair. And there was also someone else in the room that Maka truly disliked...

"Maka!" Her father gasped as he ran up to her. "Are you alright? Did you get hurt?"

_Oh god. _"I'm fine..." Maka said, backing away slowly, while the Fairy Tail members just stared, wondering who that was.

"Oh, I'm being quite rude, am I?" Her father then said. Introducing himself to the Fairy Tail members he said, "I am Spirit, Maka's loving and caring father! Am I right?" At the last sentence, he looked at Maka, while she looked away and muttered, "Definitely not."

After that, her father looked as if he got hit by a lighting bolt and collapsed dramatically, as Professor Stein and Lord Death sighed.

"Anyway, I think the Fairy Tail members should get a tour around each of the dormitories! Maka, you can tour the girl's, while Soul can tour the boy's." Lord Death said cheerfully, while the two of them nodded and started to leave.

"Maka, always know that I really love you!" Spirit called, as Maka ducked her head in embarrassment.

When they all left Lord Death's room, Maka sighed and grumbled how annoying her father could be. Lucy whispered, "Is he always like that?" while the girl nodded sourly.

Then, Lucy got a faraway look in her eyes. "He may be annoying, but you're lucky to have a father that cares for you."

Maka gave her a curious look, but didn't dare ask her what happened. Seeing Maka's expression, Lucy smiled. "Oh, it's no need to worry. It was just that... My father recently passed away. Before he died, he was cruel to me when I was smaller."

"Oh..." Maka said, a wave of guilt washing over her.

"Ah, it's all right, I got over it." Lucy smiled. "Now, where's the girl's dorm?"

"Oh, that's right," Maka apologized. Then turning to Soul she added, "Soul, Lord Death said for you to tour the boy's dorm, okay?"

"I know," Soul said. "Now come on, you three," he said, pointing to Natsu, Gray, and Happy. Once they left, with Kid and Black Star, Maka turned to the girls and smiled.

"Now, who's ready to tour the dorms?" Maka said happily.

* * *

"Wow!" Lucy gasped. "So these are the dorms? They're really big and spacious!" Lucy looked at the place in awe, which had beautiful furniture and beds where students stayed.

"Yup," Maka said. "Every first year has their own rooms, if they don't have an apartment or something to stay at. For example, Soul and I both share an apartment, with someone named Blair."

"We also visit sometimes as well," Liz said.

"Their house is so big!" Patty agreed.

"Ah, I see." Erza said. "Do we need to pay for the rooms?"

"I don't think you have to, but each student is provided an amount of $200 for allowance." Maka said.

"Hm... All right." Odette said, checking the dorm. "So, are we all staying here?"

"Yes, until you leave." Maka assured Odette. "But since all of you are visiting, I think Lord Death can take care of the funds."

"Ah, thank you," Wendy said, smiling.

"No problem." Maka said. "Oh, and, Lord Death requested for me to tell him when you guys got here. Does anyone have a mirror?" Maka added, looking around.

"I do, actually," Lucy said, handing her a hand mirror. "What for?"

"To call Lord Death." Tsubaki said, as Maka started fogging up the glass and drawing the numbers 42-42-564 on the glass.

"Isn't that the number on the business card?" Carla noted. "42-42-564. That was on the contact list for the DWMA."

"Right." Maka said, waiting for Lord Death to show up. "That is the number to call Lord Death."

"Must've been why he had a large mirror in his room," Odette said, while Maka and Tsubaki nodded.

"Oh, here he is!" Patty said.

"Yo Maka!" Lord Death's voice said cheerfully. "Did ya show them the dorm yet?"

"Yep!" Maka said. "Now what would you like us to do?"

"Anything should be fine~" Death said. "It would be nice for them to have a little free time, right?"

"Alright." Maka said. "Did Soul call you already?"

"Nope, still waiting on him!" Death said, shaking his head. "But you all could go ahead and start doing whatever you want. You can do a mission too, if you'd like!"

"Got it. Thanks, Lord Death!" Maka said, as Death's image shimmered and dissolved.

"That's actually pretty amazing," Wendy said.

"Yeah, huh?" Maka agreed.

"Why don't we go back and wait for the rest of them to show up?" Tsubaki said. "I do hope they didn't get into a fight, after all they are boys."

"I wouldn't worry," Erza said. "After all, Kid's quite mature, isn't he?"

"Well, yeah. Not with when symmetry becomes a subject, though." Liz sighed. "Honestly, OCD is truly a bad thing."

They then laughed.

"Let's get going then. Geez, I hope they didn't cause a fight." Maka sighed.

The girls then followed Maka out of the dorm and left the DWMA to wait outside for the boys to come out.

* * *

**A/N: Hey-o! Sorry if this chapter was a bit short, since I was out of ideas XD Yes, Spirit appeared and went over-obsessive over Maka, again.**

**Next chapter is the boy's dorm! I wonder what happened to them, knowing that Natsu, Black Star, and Gray could start a fight with someone. You can never know...**

**Hope y'all liked it, and RandomMinnesotan, I hope I answered your questions!**

**And... Don't forget the cookies! *throws cookies everywhere***

**Sincerely, Choco**


	7. Trapped

**A/N: Hellooooo! I'm sorry I haven't been updating earlier, I was out the whole day today and didn't find time to T.T And what's worse is that school's starting on Monday.**

**If you don't know already, I'm going to update only weekly on days like Friday, Saturday, and Sunday because my parents told me that I can't be on the internet every weekday which absolutely sucks.**

**Damn it. I recently just watched Lucky Star's opening and now the song's stuck in my head O_O **

**Random fact: Squirrels are now living with us. Not exactly, but in our backyard. I see them every day XD**

**Also, I recently found out that nowadays I update at night. Weird...**

**Anyway, back on main topic...**

**DISCLIAMER: I don't own Fairy Tail _or _Soul Eater. I do own this story and my OC Odette, though... Lol**

* * *

Soul's POV

Soul's group toured the dorm pretty quickly. When he meant quick, he meant super quick. That fast, like in maybe five to ten minutes. Mainly cause all of them didn't care about touring the dorm, so time actually flew by.

"Well, why don't we let Lord Death know that we've finished?" Soul asked, pulling out a mirror.

"The mighty Black Star says, NO!" Black Star said defiantly. "Because he thinks that we should do something even more entertaining!"

"Anyway, what's with the mirror, dude?" Gray raised an eyebrow. "You fond of your reflection?"

"Uh, no." Soul said. "This mirror is to call Lord Death's number: 42-42-564."

"Isn't that the contact info on the business card we got?" Gray questioned, pulling out the business card. After checking it, Soul nodded.

"Aye! That's Lord Death's number!" Happy said.

"Anyway," Soul said, turning away from Gray and sighing. "We should go back. We don't want to cause-" When he turned back, Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Black Star were missing. Only Kid was standing there, crossing his arms.

"Oh, don't tell me they ran off." Soul grumbled. "That's just so not cool."

"Oh, they did." Kid said. "Black Star whispered something about a secret room and they all ran off towards..." He pointed north of the building. "There."

"Whatever, let's just follow them." Soul muttered. "If they got into a fight Lord Death's going to kill us."

"Oh, most certainly."

"And you are not making things better."

"Just saying. He did tell us before though not to get into any of the rooms without permission."

"...Shut up."

* * *

Natsu's POV

"Where are we going?!" Natsu asked Black Star, while the blue haired meister grinned.

"Somewhere far, far away!" Black Star said. "Somewhere where I, the marvelous Black Star, only know of!"

"I have a bad feeling about this," Gray said.

"Aye," Happy agreed, biting his tuna.

Natsu realized he stripped. "Put something on first."

"Oh, sorry," Gray replied, pulling his shirt back on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where the hell are we?" Natsu wondered, looking around the odd place. It looked like it was made for people to be held in prison.

"The dungeon room, of course!" Black Star said cheerily.

"Dungeon, eh?" Gray said, looking around. "Well, it seems like a regular old dungeon." He examined a cage that had cobwebs on it. "Looks like that they haven't used this in a while either."

"Yeah, but this place is _awesome._" Black Star boasted. "And cause I'm the only one that knows of it!"

"Well, not exactly, because we know of it too." Gray pointed out. "But where exactly are we?"

"The dungeon, duh!" Natsu said. "Didn't he just say that? Or did you lose your hearing?!"

"No, idiot! I meant where are we, as in which part of the building!" Gray said.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Happy suggested, while Gray sighed.

"Oh, we're under the DWMA, of course!" Black Star said. "AFTER ALL-"

"Oh, found ya." Soul's voice grumbled. "That's not cool, guys, ditching us back there."

"Hey, it was Black Star's idea!" Natsu protested. "He said there was something cool down here and such!"

"Yeah, so we followed him." Gray said.

"Aye," Happy agreed. "Blame him, cause we're innocent!"

"Hey!" Black Star scowled.

"In the dungeon, are we?" Kid said, looking around. "Really, if Father finds out-"

_Click. _

That was the sound of a door locking. The only light that came from outside vanished, and it was suddenly then pitch black.

"What was that?" Happy said, worried.

Instantly Natsu summoned his fire, which danced on his palm. "Um... Are we locked in here?"

"I'm afraid so..." Kid said.

"Well, we can just break the door open, right?!" Black Star said, punching his fist through the door. Normally, it would have collapsed, but this door didn't budge one bit.

"Are you stupid?" Gray said. "Come on, this is a _dungeon. _They would make it so that no one can escape, remember?!" He threw off his shirt, but Natsu threw it back at the ice mage, as Gray struggled to put his shirt back on.

"Damn it, so how are we going to get out?" Natsu grumbled. "Black Star, this is all your fault!"

"Well, the mighty Black Star refuses to admit he's guilty!" Black Star said.

"I think you just did though!" Happy said.

"Guys, guys, play it cool." Soul sighed. "I'll just need to call Lord Death so he can get Stein or someone to get us out of here."

"Oh, right, you have a mirror." Natsu said. "Well, then, get on with it!"

Soul pulled out the mirror and fogged up the glass, while writing the numbers 42-42-564.

They waited for Lord Death to show up.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Finally, twenty minutes later, Soul gave up. "He's not answering. That's rare."

"Well, now we're stuck in here with only a flame with a source of light." Kid sighed. "Not to mention it's asymmetrical."

Everyone ignored him.

"Now that we're stuck in here, why don't we look around for a way out besides that door? And seriously, it being quiet is really freaking me out." Gray said.

"That usually leads to a sudden surprise attack, right?" Happy asked, flying around in circles.

"Don't jinx it." The raven haired mage said.

"Well, Black Star doesn't care! As long as he gets a chance to kick a Kishin's ass!" Black Star boasted.

All sighed. Then they looked around for a door or a passage way.

Ten minutes later, Natsu felt a lock. He put the flame beside it and backed away as he saw the shape of a door form in the darkness.

"Hey, guys, I found a door!" He said, kicking it open. As the door broke, Natsu saw that it led to a passage which was fully lighted with many torches outlining the walls.

"Oh, good." Kid said. "Let's go."

No one didn't wait to be told twice. All four of them walked through the passageway as Natsu's fire dissolved, with it being fully lighted.

After another twenty minutes of walking, Soul frowned. "Well, this is unusually a long walk."

"That being said, isn't this way leading us deeper into the dungeon?" Gray asked.

Silence met with his words. "Then... We're going the wrong way." Natsu deadpanned. "Seriously? We're completely lost and twenty five minutes later you tell us we're going the wrong way. Nice job, ice princess."

"Well, I didn't realize it until now, flame brain." Gray retorted.

"What were you thinking of then earlier?!" Natsu grumbled.

"I was thinking how the girls would be pissed at us, knowing them." Gray said. "Oh gee, if Erza finds out..." He shuddered.

"The mighty Black Star agrees..." Black Star sighed.

Then, all of a sudden, an iron barricade blocked their way, falling from the ceiling. Another barricade blocked them from the back as well, so that the four of them were completely trapped from both sides.

"This is nothing!" Natsu yelled, flames engulfing his two fists as he punched the iron barricade. Instead of breaking, the barricade just stiffly stood there, resulting in Natsu trying again and again, sadly getting the same results.

"What's with these things?!" Natsu complained.

"Well, they are iron." Kid said.

"NOT HELPING!" The dragon slayer yelled.

"If Gajeel were here then it would've been easy for him," Happy said.

"Who's that?" Black Star said.

"Oh, someone from our guild. He's an iron dragon slayer!" Happy noted.

"Maybe if I freeze it...?" Gray suggested, while ice coated the two barricades. "Ice Make: Hammer!" An ice hammer then slammed itself against the frozen barricades, which again, did not move at all.

"Well, crap." Soul said. "How are we supposed to get out now?"

"No wonder why it's called a dungeon," Natsu said, impressed.

"What do we do now?" Black Star said, curious.

"I guess we'll have to wait it out." Kid sighed. "Well... The staff never locks the door, so that I don't understand..."

"Well, whoops." Black Star laughed. "But we'll get out, because never fear, the great Black Star is here!"

"You talk big, but you aren't actually helping." Gray said, frowning.

"Well, I don't have my weapon with me." Black Star grumbled.

"Me either," Kid said.

"And my meister's not here either." Soul sighed.

"That sucks." Natsu said.

"Big time," Gray agreed.

"Aye..." Happy nodded.

"I guess we'll have to wait it out." Kid sighed, sitting down on the floor.

"Well, this sure is an adventure." Gray grumbled.

* * *

Lucy's POV

"They're late." The blonde said unhappily.

"Too late," Maka agreed, sounding worried. "I hope they didn't get into a fight or anything."

"Maybe they're just coming on their way right now?" Wendy suggested.

"Hm... It's already been two hours..." Erza frowned.

"Why don't we visit Lord Death's room?" Odette asked. "He probably knows where they all are anyway, being the owner of the DWMA and all."

"That's a good idea." Liz agreed, and the girls then started to go inside the DWMA and to Lord Death's residence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"Hello, Lord Death," Maka said, entering the room, seeing Death in front of his mirror, currently observing it.

"Wassup?" Death said, turning around and seeing the girls, looking worried.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked. _Oh gosh, please let Natsu and the others be okay._

"You see, Black Star lured all of them into the dungeon." Lord Death said unhappily. "They seem stuck though, with no way out." He gestured to his mirror, and Lucy could see all of them sitting down on the floor, surrounded by iron barricades.

Tsubaki gasped. "We should help them then!"

"I was going to call you for that." Lord Death sighed. "It seems as if someone else locked all of them in the dungeon. I ordered my staff not to do so..."

"Anyway, we should go now." Erza said. "If they're stuck, we should go right away."

"Yes, yes, indeed." Death said. "And I'm going to give all of them a little chat. Maka, you know where the dungeon is, right?"

"Yes." Maka said.

"Then, can you lead them?" Death continued. "I don't want them to be... Ah, trapped there forever. They all must be frustrated."

"Sure." Maka said. "Come on, guys. It's our turn to rescue them."

* * *

**A/N: So, that's that. I'm tired, so I'm sorry if there are some mistakes in here. **

**Hope you liked it.**

**-Choco**


	8. Saved

**A/N: OMGIAMSOFREAKINGSORRYIHAVEN'TUPDATEDINFOREVER! *takes deep breath* Right now I'm drinking Starbucks, and since I haven't updated in a week, I told myself I had to TODAY. No matter WHAT. Mainly because I kept you guys waiting for a while, I felt sooo guilty. **

**Anyway! Thanks for all your wonderful support. If some of you are waiting for the last chapter on Lucy's Thoughts, do not worry. It will _probably _be updated today, tomorrow or Sunday. If not, next week. Sorry... Lol. Now that I have four incomplete stories, my schedule is messed up. **

**Hope you guys like it~**

**Hehe.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Fairy Tail or Soul Eater. However, I do own Odette, so... Yeah.**

* * *

Lucy's POV

The blonde celestial mage sighed. I mean, _come on. _How did the guys just get... Trapped, in the dungeon, having magic (Natsu's and Gray's case) and a meister and two weapons?

Gosh. They could be so troublesome at times. She kept thinking that to herself, until they actually reached the locked dungeon door.

"Why's it locked?" Maka wondered, seeing the lock on the doors to the entry. "Staff never locks it."

"They probably changed the procedures." Erza said, kicking the lock and chain open nonchalantly. She walked inside.

The rest of the girls exchanged awed glances. Then, they followed the scarlet haired mage inside.

* * *

Natsu's POV

"UGH... I'm so bored!" Natsu yelled, spewing fire all over the place.

"Watch it!" Gray yelled back. "You're not making anything better!"

The rest of the boys muttered agreement, an exception of Black Star, who started banging his fists on the iron barricades.

Kid then started muttering something about symmetry, and he pulled out a measuring tape and started to record measurements for the barricades, leaving the rest of the guys staring at him do that.

"What are you doing?" Soul said.

"Measuring this... Thing." Kid said, with an expression that said, _duh. _"It has to be symmetrical. Width is 120 inches..."

**Now, for this I put a random measurement. Lol.**

"Does anyone care about measurements at the moment?" Happy wondered solely. He pulled out a tuna fish and munched on it.

"How do you have tons of fish in that small backpack?" Soul wondered.

"I have my reasons..." Happy said, putting his hands (er, paws) over his backpack protectively.

Soul raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't one of you use Soul as a weapon? After all, you both are meisters... Right?" Gray asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You stripped, by the way." Natsu pointed out. Gray ignored him.

"We don't have matching soul wavelengths," Kid, Black Star, and Soul said in unison. For once that annoying Black Star didn't use third person. "If we did, we would be able to carry Soul's weapon form."

"And, he _isn't _symmetrical," Kid reminded sulkily. "I refuse to hold an asymmetrical weapon." Upon hearing this, everyone but Kid deadpanned. Kid and his symmetrical rants. Natsu really, _really, _needs to get used to them.

What he really wants to do was to get out. Now.

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Gee, did they go far into the dungeon?" Maka sighed. "I actually can't believe they would do this."

"Well, they're guys," Liz said, while Patty nodded.

Lucy looked around. It was lit because of the light coming from the door outside, so if someone closed it again it would be pitch black. It didn't seem that anyone would have a light to find anything or anyone.

Looking around, she spotted a passage leading to a corridor. Moving closer, she gasped.

Scorch marks. And the only source of fire was only from the fire dragon slayer himself.

"Guys, I think they went that way!" Lucy said excitedly, pointing down the corridor. "There are scorch marks on the corridor! Natsu must've lifted his fire around here to see!"

Her heart leapt when she found that Natsu would be all right.

"Great!" Odette said. "That means they _must _be down that corridor, trapped. But... You seemed so excited when you said Natsu's name. You like him or something?"

"N-No!" Lucy gasped, turning a faint shade of scarlet. "Come on, Odette, it's not like that..."

All the girls exchanged knowing glances and just snickered, while Lucy sweatdropped and immediately turned to walk down the corridor, embarrassed.

_I don't like him like that, don't I?_

* * *

Natsu's POV

While it was dead quiet in the space where all the guys were, he could hear faint footsteps with his sharp hearing. Except, Black Star, Soul, Gray, and Kid were arguing about something stupid.

"Guys, shut up!" Natsu demanded. "I can hear footsteps!"

"What?" Black Star scoffed. "Well, the mighty Black Star doesn't hear anything!"

"Natsu's a dragon slayer, idiot!" Gray said. "It pains me to say this, but, he has excellent hearing."

Soul, Kid, and Black Star exchanged glances. "So, if we whisper, he can hear us?"

"Excatly." Gray nodded.

"So... Can he hear this?" Soul whispered quietly.

"Yup." Natsu said, trying to track the footsteps.

"And this?" Black Star muttered under his breath.

"Yup." Natsu said, trying hard to focus.

"And-"

"THIS ISN'T A HEARING TEST!" Gray yelled. "Anyway, who's footsteps are those?"

Natsu concentrated. It was light and quick footsteps. Much too light to be a monster or a Kishin-thing. Or an animal. It sounded like someone's he knew.

"It's Lucy's!" Natsu said excitedly. "LUCY!"

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Natsu?" Lucy shouted. She heard his call.

"They're close, thank goodness." Tsubaki said, relieved.

Then, Odette spotted and iron barricade. "Hey guys, look familiar?" The girls all ran now towards the iron barricades, and Lucy knocked on it.

"Hello?" Lucy asked.

"GET US OUT OF HERE!" Natsu's voice yelled back, while the blonde almost jumped in shock.

"Geez, why can't you get out?" Lucy asked. "You have magic, for goodness sakes. _Dragon slaying magic. _Really?"

"Well, sorry!" Natsu shouted. "Get us out! We've been stuck here for AGES..."

"Technically, it's been at least ten minutes." Kid's voice said.

"Aye," Happy agreed.

"I can handle this." Erza said. Without effort, she kicked the iron barricade and it collapsed.

The girls now faced the guys when the barricade was lifted.

"Well, I didn't know it would be that easy." Gray realized.

"Dude, put some clothes _on!_" Odette yelled, throwing his shirt at him, which made Gray cough and sputter. Well, Lucy didn't know clothing could be so dangerous.

"Thanks, we owe you one." Kid said.

"Yeah, Luce, you were the best! Thanks!" Natsu said happily, as he slung his arm over her shoulders and gave her his signature grin. Lucy immediately felt her face turn red as Erza and Odette's hair as she stuttered, "U-uh, w-w-welcome."

_Crud, I didn't feel like this before! _Lucy meanwhile was thinking, her brain running in circles.

"PFFT-THEY LIIIIIIIIIIIKE EACH OTHER!" Happy laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Lucy yelled, giving him a Lucy kick as he blasted off again.

"You're quite strong, aren't you?" Maka said, in total awe.

Lucy dusted her hands and smiled. "I guess so."

* * *

[Still Lucy's POV]

When they all arrived back at the DWMA (proper grounds) everyone immediately collapsed once upon exiting the chamber.

"Gosh, I _never, ever, _will be there again." Natsu groaned. Then he whipped to face Black Star and frowned. "This is all your fault!"

Black Star stuck his tongue at the fire dragon slayer, while Natsu did as well.

"Well, we had a small adventure today, people!" Odette said. "I think we did a great mission today."

"More like a rescue mission." Lucy sighed. Then she put her hand to her forehead. "Seriously, the guys always give me headaches..."

"Hey!" Black Star, Soul, Kid, Gray, Happy, and Natsu protested.

Lucy giggled. Even if they did, she still cared about them. They were her friends, after all. Her weird, crazy, odd friends.

"More likely..." Erza said. "We need to give them punishment... Shall we?" She had a red eye and her hair was waving around dangerously, having a really scary death glare that made all the guys squeal.

"Oooh, let me join!" Odette grinned, cracking her knuckles. She had a crazy blue glint in her eyes.

"For making us worry..." Maka smiled evily, grabbing a book out of nowhere. And it was a _hardcover._

Lucy yelped and backed away from the three girls with the deadly aura. Liz, Patty, Wendy, Tsubaki, and Carla all did the same, as Lucy prayed for the guy's survival.

The guys screamed and ran for safety, but was caught by the three girls soon enough. Lucy winced and grimaced as she saw the guys getting beat up (and Maka chopped) by them.

Lucy sighed. This truly was another day in the life of Fairy Tail. The students here would have to get used to them.

Now that she mentioned it, Lucy wondered how they were doing without them.

* * *

[At Guild, normal POV]

"They WHAT?" Levy said in surprise, looking at Master and Mira in _complete _utter shock. "You mean you shipped them away to some... Some school called the DWMA? Without telling us?!"

"Well... We wanted it to be a surprise." Mira confessed, smiling. "They'll be back soon enough though, don't worry Levy."

"How can I not worry?" Levy sighed. "Lu-chan's not here..."

"I'm more worried about her." Macao said, looking at an extremely depressed Juvia, who was sulking in the corner.

"Gray-sama..." Juvia sniffled. "Gray-sama... Is... GONE! Without telling Juvia..." Tears suddenly then flooded the room with her sadness as everyone tried to yell at her to stop.

"Ah, so that's why it's been too quiet lately!" Max realized. "Without them, the spirit has died down a little."

"Having spirit is MAN!" Elfman said. "And being a man is manly!"

"I don't get what you're saying!" Evergreen yelled at him, whacking him with her fan angrily, as Elfman yelled back at her, having their usual argument.

Mira smiled. "Now, now..."

"I really, really, really, hope they're doing okay. Right, Gajeel?" Levy said, turning to the iron dragon slayer, who scoffed and smirked.

"Me, worried?" Gajeel said, munching on iron. "I'm not at all."

Levy sighed. He was always like that.

"Yes, I sent team Natsu and Odette to attend there." Master said. "And I don't regret it! Knowing them, they would've already made great friends!"

* * *

**A/N: Turns out he was correct ^^ Anyway, hope y'all liked it! Poor guys... **

**-Choco :)**


	9. Odette's Odd Dream

**A/N: Hi guys, I wanted to update this today (again) mainly because this is my favorite one now... I always enjoy updating this story (idk why though).**

**Come to think of it, now that I have five stories (yay!) I'm lost and trying to figure out which one I should update because, well, it's difficult for me to choose... **

**So I'm going to do some kind of voting thingy. Which one should I update next? The candidates are:**

**1. Lucy's Thoughts**

**2. Gender Switch!**

**3. The Newcomer**

**All right. Voting will continue throughout this week and will end on Saturday August 24. You can PM me for your votes, I don't mind if you leave them in your reviews either.**

**The reason why Amnesia Attack and Fairy Tail's New Mission are not on the candidates list is because I might update those two more frequently than the rest... Mainly because they are two of my newest stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Soul Eater. If I did, Fairy Tail would've resumed earlier, and Soul Eater would've had a second season XD However, I do own Odette, because she's my OC. And... I don't own Slenderman.**

**(To RandomMinnesotan: I hope you're feeling okay! I know it definitely sucks to be sick, but get well soon! (sorry I forgot the cookies...) I'm hoping for you to have a fast recovery.)**

* * *

Odette's POV

Beating up the guys sure was fun. She loved teaching people a lesson, especially bullies. Except Kid, Natsu, Gray, Soul, and Black Star aren't really that much of a bully, but still, when they did something stupid, she couldn't help it.

Once they had all got out, however, it was night time, so everyone called it a day and went off to their homes.

"Today was definitely a long day." Odette sighed. Pretty soon it was only the girls left.

"Are you going to go back to your place?" Carla asked Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty, who all nodded.

"I hope you guys sleep well!" Maka called once they left. "See you all tomorrow!"

Once they left, Lucy said, "Ugh, the guys really give me a headache. Let's go to the dorm now, I'm tired."

"Same here." Erza nodded. "In the end, it turns out to be the Fairy Tail group, no?"

They all exchanged smiles, as they nodded to each other.

* * *

(still Odette's POV)

"So..." Lucy said once they all changed into their pajamas they brought for the trip. "How do you guys like the DWMA?"

"It's a very exquisite school." Odette said, pulling out her water bottle and drinking from it.

"Yes. I can see why Master doesn't want us to destroy anything." Erza said, examining the beautiful furniture around them.

"Tsubaki-san and the rest are all very nice as well. And kind of strange too." Wendy said. "Black Star-san really can be loud sometimes, right?"

"And annoying." Lucy added. "But yeah. He just reminds me of Natsu..."

The rest of the girls smirked. "Natsu, huh, Lucy?"

Lucy, alarmed, turned a faint shade of pink and shook her head. "N-no! It's nothing like that!"

The girls giggled. Then Erza raised an eyebrow. "Oh? We never said anything about your relationship."

At this Lucy's face was completely flushed, while the rest of the girls chuckled about their teammate's reaction.

"Well..." Lucy murmured. "I guess you can say he's a huge part of my life..." When she saw the girls laughing, she protested, "After all, he did bring me into Fairy Tail!"

"Right, right." Carla said, as the blonde facepalmed in frustration.

"How about you, then Odette? I've seen you and Kid acting strange around each other lately!" Lucy said defiantly.

Odette, drinking water at the moment, spit it out in surprise. "WHAT?" She coughed, trying to make herself not to choke.

They started laughing hard again. "That expression was too priceless!" Lucy laughed. "Boy, revenge is _sweet!_"

"There's nothing going on between us." Odette told them firmly.

"Oh?" Erza said, her eyes closed. "Then what happened when he fixed your hair?"

"That," Odette snapped, "was him fussing over symmetry."

"And when you two were so close to each other?" Lucy said.

"Oh come on." Odette facepalmed. "Seriously, it was symmetry, nothing else!" She touched her now short hair. "But now he's fussing over the part that the ends of my hair aren't symmetrical." She took a breath and sighed. "God, I worry about him sometimes."

Lucy gasped. "CONFESSION!" She yelled in glee.

"No!" Odette said, feeling a bit frustrated at herself from saying that. "SYMMETRY, WOMAN! He has OCD, remember?"

"Oh, that's right!" Wendy agreed. "Kid-san fusses over symmetry because he thinks its the best thing in the whole entire world. It's basically like that, so there's nothing to do about it but go with it."

Odette sighed.

"But, there's no mistaking the fact that you two are acting a bit strange, whether we tease you or not." Erza said. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Nope." Odette told her, tugging at her hair nonchalantly.

"_Or,_" Lucy chirped. "she could just be totally in love with him!"

"Oh, shut up, Lucy. I would say the same thing about you with Natsu." Odette retorted, while the blonde instantly turned scarlet at the mention of the fire dragon slayer. She sighed. "Talking about these things are just giving me a headache. I'm going to bed."

"Good night!" All the girls said to her, while Odette crept into her bed and closed her eyes. She hadn't even realized how sleepy she was until she closed her eyes.

* * *

(Still Odette's POV)

Odette had an odd dream. First of all, she was in a dark forest, which wasn't good for starters. Carefully, she looked around, heart pounding, and when she turned, Slenderman was right there in front of her, not to mention holding a chainsaw. He just popped out of nowhere.

So of course she screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" And ran as far away as possible from that creepy stalker person.

Except for some reason, Slenderman dropped the chainsaw, and it was running towards Odette in slow motion with its arms spread out for a hug.

Okay, that was terrifying, because Slenderman never gives free hugs at all. So of course she screamed and cried for help ("HELP! SLENDERMAN WANTS TO HUG ME!") until a flash of black and white saved her.

So when she looked gratefully into the eyes of her savior, she realized it was no other than...

**Why don't you guess who? XD**

...Death the Kid. Well, huzzah, she thought.

"AAAAAAAAAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Confused, scared, and extremely terrified, she leapt out of his arms and ran away.

After running for quite a long time, she slammed into a wall. After that, a spider crept out of nowhere and yelled, "BOO!" which of course scared the living daylights out of her.

When the spider yelled boo, she tripped and fell in a dark hole. Then she was falling... Falling... Falling...

* * *

Odette's eyes then shot open as she yelped and slammed her head on the wall (on accident, of course) yelling, "OWWW!" Well, that incident woke all of her teammates up, hearing a loud bump.

"KISHIN?! WHERE?!" Erza yelled, pulling out a sword, her eyes wild.

"What happened!?" Lucy said, surprised, as she saw Odette clutching the back of her head in complete pain. "Are you all right?!"

"YES, I'm fine!" Odette grit her teeth. "I just bumped my head on the wall, _hard, _and I feel perfectly okay!"

"I'll heal you!" Wendy immediately said, scrambling out of bed and rushing over to the ice dragon slayer, who muttered her thanks, feeling the pain finally subsiding.

"What happened? You almost gave me a heart attack!" Lucy demanded.

"Bad dream." Odette explained. "It was too... Weird." She said, remembering Slenderman, Kid, and that crazy spider.

Erza sighed in relief as she put her sword away. "At least there were no monsters here. But that was a hard hit. I think there's a dent in the wall, actually."

"I'll perform a spell to release anxiety." Wendy reassured Odette, who nodded, still in shock. "Just hold still for a second, please..."

Odette stayed perfectly still as she saw Wendy put her hands on the sides of her head. Blue healing light soothed Odette's brain, allowing her to relax and sigh to herself.

"Okay... Finished. Just let me know when you have a headache, okay?" Wendy told her.

"All right." Odette said, rubbing the back of her head with some ice.

"You must've had a really crazy dream if you hit your head that hard." Lucy then said in awe. "I'm imagining something weird was in it."

Odette nodded solemnly. "Yup. You're actually correct on that part."

* * *

**A/N: I liked writing Odette's odd dream about Slenderman XD! Lol... I feel sorry for her, she hit her head on the wall T_T**

**Hehe! Did you guys like it? About the votes for the stories you can PM me about them :)**

**-Choco**


	10. The Dance

**A/N: Hellooooo! Honestly, I love all the feedback you guys are giving me... *sob***

**Lol. Anyway, the poll's ended. Most votes got to Gender Switch! So I updated that earlier. I'm updating this story today because I feel like it. Mainly because I was writing/drawing something and then I was like "why don't I use this idea?"**

**:) I love writing battle scenes. But this chapter isn't about a battle scene... Geehee.**

**I can't type... I'm typing so slowly... Mainly because I'm a bit sick. But I never typed this slow before... ;-;**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail or Soul Eater.**

**Did you guys read the last chapter of Soul Eater?! When I did, I was like, KID'S FINALLY SYMMETRICAL! **

**LOL... NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Maka's POV

"Let's go, Soul, I think everyone's waiting for us!" Maka called to her weapon who was munching on a piece of toast.

"Hey, Maka, keep it cool... We're thirty minutes early." Soul said, sighing. "Honestly, you always are early anyway, so what's the difference?"

Maka pouted. "Come on, we don't want to be late. Even if we're thirty minutes early we still need to meet up with them, right? The Fairy Tail people. Or did you forget already?"

"Oh, that's right." Soul said, remembering. "Now, come on. No dillydallying." And with that Soul grabbed Maka's wrist and pulled her outside, leaving the brunette following in protest.

* * *

Maka's POV

"We're here. Happy now, Maka?" Soul smiled, letting go of her wrist.

"I know, but everyone's there already!" Maka grumbled, pointing to the group who was clustered outside the DWMA, apparently chatting with each other.

"Hey, guys." Lucy waved, upon seeing them two approach. "Did you all sleep well?"

"Yup." Maka smiled, waving back. "Did you as well?"

"Oh, perfectly." Lucy smiled back. "Well, aside from Odette..." She gestured to the short haired girl who had an ice pack on the back of her head, otherwise she was okay.

"How on earth...?" Maka wondered.

"Don't ask." Odette said, gritting her teeth in pain. Did she frown in Kid's direction? "Just... Don't."

"Ugh... Can you people at least be perfectly symmetrical?!" Kid groaned, upon seeing the ice pack on one side of Odette's head. "Can't you guys see how important symmetry is?"

"No." Everyone said, while Patty kept on laughing.

Then Black Star appeared with Tsubaki running behind him. "THE MIGHTY BLACK STAR FOUND SOMETHING SUSPICIOUS HANGING AROUND THE SCHOOL!" he was shouting, waving a piece of paper in his right hand.

A flyer?

Gray plucked it out of Black Star's hands as everyone surrounded him as he read it out loud.

"Dance is tonight. Go to bond closer with friends and to match soul wavelengths. Mainly, just have fun! Entrance ticket fee is $5.00. Exceptions will be announced at the entrance." Gray read off. Then he frowned. "A dance?"

"Ooh, a dance!" Lucy cheered excitedly. "Can we go?"

"Of course!" Maka smiled, while Tsubaki and Wendy looked at each other happily.

Erza nodded in approval. "A dance... The perfect battlefield."

Odette sighed. "Well, we all could do for a break."

"All right! If there's a dance there must be food, right?" Natsu said. He fist-bumped Black Star. "Way to go, bro!"

"It seems like a cool event if Lord Death's hosting it." Soul remarked. "We all should go."

"It's settled then!" Liz said. "I can't wait."

"Yay~!" Patty agreed.

"If Father is running this event, it should be quite a blast." Kid said.

Everyone cheered in delight, Odette still holding the ice pack behind her head.

* * *

Maka's POV

(later at night)

"I wonder what I should wear?" Maka wondered.

"Huh, I shouldn't worry." Soul said. "I mean, it's just a dance, right? What could possibly go wrong?"

"Well, maybe you might spill things and cause trouble," Maka said. "which I think is probably going to happen, since Fairy Tail's here now."

"Probably. But I wouldn't worry about them." Soul mused. "They seem like a good group."

"All right. But you should go get ready, because I will too." Maka said. "Now, go."

"Sheesh." Soul said, but he was smiling. "Later."

Once he left her room, Maka locked the door and opened her closet, picking out clothes and trying to choose what she was going to wear. Then, her eyes rested on a purple tank top and matching skirt and shoes as well.

**Basically, what she wore in episode 18.**

"Perfect." Maka smiled, putting the outfit on and looking at her reflection in the mirror.

She placed two purple flowers on her pigtails and curled the ends. Then she nodded. "I'm ready."

Once she left her room, Soul was already waiting for her. He wore a black suit and tie with a white dress shirt with a collar underneath. He also wore black slacks and matching dress shoes.

Maka forced herself not to squeal or blush. Instead she bit her lip and tried for a smile. "Ready!"

"You took forever." Soul sighed. "Let's go."

* * *

(at the dance)

Maka's POV

"Oh, you guys came on time!" Lucy said once they saw them. She donned a sleeveless red dress down to her ankles, wearing red high heels and a matching red ribbon in her hair with a side ponytail. She grinned at them.

**Kind of like what she wore in the Magical Ball episode.**

"Hello!" Wendy piped up, smiling. She wore a pink dress up to her ankles as well, with red shoes and a small red cloak with a white trim and a pink ribbon in the middle of it. She wore white gloves as well, with two light pink ribbons in her hair.

**Damn it, I suck at describing outfits. But it's basically what she wore in the Magical Ball episode as well** **as Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Erza.**

"Yes... A dance is a perfect place for a battle!" Erza said, flames dancing in her eyes. "For there will be many blood shed just to dance ever so exquisitely..."

"Is she okay?" Soul asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Oh, she's always like this when it comes to things like these." Odette explained. She wore a long sleeved knee length blue dress with a brown belt with gold buckle on her waist. She had black leggings and brown boots to go with it. She didn't have her ice pack any more, which was a relief.

Kid wore a white collared long sleeved shirt with his skull necktie and white pants wih black dress shoes.

Black Star's outfit looked sloppy, for his tie was lopsided and was done incorrectly.

Tsubaki's dress was pretty and elegant, while Liz and Patty both had matching red outifts.

"Well, let's go." Natsu said, grinning. "Let's get this party started!"

* * *

The dance was beautiful in the inside.

For one, the place had lots of people inside, either eating, chatting, or dancing. There was a long table with food on it, where Black Star, Natsu, and Gray dashed off to.

The place was beautifully decorated, with nice decorations on the walls and on the ceilings. There also was a chandelier.

"Wow." Maka said in awe. "This place is awesome."

"Yes, after all, Father did design it." Kid said, nodding in approval.

"I've got to agree with you on that one." Lucy said. "This place is so amazing."

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I need some fresh air." Odette said. "I still have a bit of a headache from earlier."

"Oh, okay." Maka said. "See you later." Then turning to the others she added, "You guys could do whatever now, okay? Feel free."

Then in groups, they split up. Maka and Soul were the only ones left there.

Soul leaned back on a pillar. "They seem excited."

Maka nodded. "After all, they just came. It's their first dance here. We should let them let loose."

After a while, Soul grinned. "You should loosen up as well. You sound tense."

Maka hadn't realized it, but she was frowning. "Ah... I know."

"You're weird." Soul said. "But that's what makes you a great partner."

"Why, thank you." Maka said sarcastically. But she smiled.

Of course, she thought of Soul as friends. Meister and weapon team. They worked well together. Matching soul wavelengths, etc.

But did she think of him as more than a friend?

Maka immediately turned red but looked at the ground.

Stop it, Maka, she told herself angrily. Stop.

She relaxed. Maybe she needed to be less tense...

"How about a dance?" Soul asked her, holding out his hand to her.

"Huh?" Maka said, confused.

"Oh, sorry. How about we dance?" Soul said. "That was improper grammar usage."

"Ah... Sure." Maka said, taking his hand.

Then Soul led her to the floor as they danced to the music.

It was silent between the two of them.

"You're actually a pretty good dancer." Maka remarked.

"Duh." Soul grinned. "You too."

Maka probably was blushing, because Soul asked, "Why is your face so red? You have a fever or something?"

"Nope!" Maka smiled. She sighed. "It's just nothing."

But in her mind, she knew it wasn't just nothing. Soul didn't just know that.

Instead, he laughed. "I don't get you."

Maka smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry this was a bad ending. I was just tired and suddenly I didn't feel like typing, so I just ended it... Lol.**

**Hope you liked it~ **

**-Choco :)**


	11. Kid and Odette

**A/N: SUP? Lol I was going to update yesterday... But I got lazy.**

**The song "I'll Make a Man out of You" from Mulan is stuck in my head. And right now I'm listening to "Can't Hold Us" by Macklemore...**

**Meep meep.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail or Soul Eater. I only own Odette, because she is mah OC...**

**LET'S GET DOWN TO BUSINESS! To defeat the Huns! HI-YAH! (I cannot get that out of my head! WHY?!)**

**Anyway, enjoy~ :)**

* * *

Odette's POV

Odette didn't feel that good. Mainly because that injury from earlier was bothering her. It still hurt, but not as bad as before, luckily. What still left her in a daze was that... That strange dream...

_Stop it, me. _Odette scolded herself angrily. _You_'_re just going to make yourself struggle more.__  
_

Still lost in her thoughts, Odette went outside to the balcony where she saw a nice view of the stars and the moon. The air was cold. After exhaling and inhaling a few times, she went back inside and leaned back against the wall after getting a drink of water.

She sighed. She never really liked dances. Especially dancing with someone. That would be embarrassing...

"Hey." A voice then alerted her to her senses. She looked up to see Lucy who was smiling.

"Hi." Odette said, breathing a sigh of relief that it wasn't anyone else.

Lucy frowned. "Are you all right? You look... Tired."

"Totally okay..." Odette told her. "Just a tiny headache."

"Why don't you dance? I heard it re-energizes you." Lucy said. Then her gaze traveled over to Black Star, Natsu, and Gray, who were all stuffing themselves. "Speaking of which, those three idiots are going to eat all the time."

"Are you disappointed?" Odette said with curiosity in her tone. "About your dear Natsu not dancing with you?"

"Oh, shut up..." Lucy said, her cheeks tinted red with embarrassment.

"Don't worry, he's going to get you soon enough." Odette reassured her. "By the way, Soul and Maka are dancing. Did you see?" She pointed towards them two who were indeed dancing together.

"Oh? Speaking of which though, where's Kid, Erza, Wendy, Liz, and Patty?" Lucy asked.

"Um... I'm not sure actually..." Odette said apologetically. "I just went outside for some fresh air."

"HEY LUCE!" Natsu's voice yelled to her. "There's plenty of food left!" The blonde facepalmed in embarrassment as some people's gazes traveled over to her.

Odette couldn't help but burst out laughing. "It seems like your prince is calling you!" She pushed her a little towards the pinkette's direction, leaving Lucy's face to be steaming in embarrassment.

After Lucy left, Odette sighed again, feeling a bit bored. Over to the left she saw a flash of scarlet and dark blue as Erza and Wendy seemed to be conversing with each other happily. So that's where they were.

Come to think of it, she wasn't sure where Kid, Liz, and Patty were.

She still wasn't sure what to think of Kid after that whole dream fiasco _plus _when he fixed her hair. Sure, they worked together pretty well, but they barely knew each other. They just met, for goodness sake.

Odette was giving herself a pep talk about that when she didn't notice that someone approached her.

"Hi." The voice said, startling Odette, causing her to jump a little in surprise.

When Odette focused on who was in front of her, she stifled a small scream and tried hard not to panic.

"Uh, hi." Odette told Kid, who was standing in front of her, hands in his pockets.

Kid didn't reply back, but he frowned.

_Awkward much? _Odette thought.

"You look sick." Kid said.

"I'm not." Odette said, confused. "No, I'm fine. Why?"

"Nothing." Kid told her. "It's just that it looked like something was distracting you."

"No, I feel okay." Odette lied.

More silence. It was getting awkward and more tense. More because Odette didn't know Kid that well, and he was talking to her right now.

"Well anyway," Kid began. "Uh, sorry for that time. You know, when your hair was asymmetrical... And, yeah. Well, seriously, symmetry is everything to me. It's really perfect."

Odette nodded slowly. She got what he meant by that, having OCD and all. Symmetry was everything to him. What it seemed like. She understood that.

"Like for instance..." Kid grumbled. "You're asymmetrical again. Your... Mark. It's only on one damn hand!"

"You complained about this before!" Odette said, exasperated. "Getting two marks would be weird..."

"Not to mention it, Lucy's hair is totally asymmetrical. Someone needs to tell her to fix it! NOW!" Kid rambled on. "Why is this world so horrible?!"

Odette had to crack a small smile. "All right, calm yourself."

"Fine." Kid pouted. "But still. I need to fix everything so everything would be perfect. Everything, I said."

"No need to repeat yourself, I got it." Odette sighed.

Silence.

Remembering what Lucy said about dancing re-energizing youself came into Odette's mind. But she pushed the thought away. She can't dance with someone she barely knew.

"Uh, so, want to dance or something?" Kid then asked slowly, looking at the ground.

Odette was miffed. It was like Kid read her thoughts. "Um, sure."

So they both went out onto the floor and Odette held Kid's hands. It was a bit odd at first, because they both seemed nervous.

"So, what's up?" Odette asked, wanting to break the level of tension in between them. Since she had her left hand on his chest, she could feel his breathing.

"Nothing... I guess?" Kid said, his tone making it a question.

Suddenly, Odette felt a pang of dizziness hit her mind. She winced, gritting her teeth in pain. She couldn't pass out now.

Kid looked concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yes... I think." Odette muttered.

They continued dancing, but Odette then felt her dizziness overtake her. She tripped over Kid's foot, leaving herself to close her eyes in fear of hitting the cold, hard floor.

Luckily, she didn't hear a sickening crashing sound. Instead, Kid pulled her arms back up and when she opened her eyes again, they were standing face to face.

Odette felt relieved she didn't just crash. But her face was burning from the closeness, and she knew it wasn't from dizziness.

Kid's face looked flushed as well, so he backed away and helped her back up again.

"Um... Sorry." Kid said. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Perfectly." Odette said, her face still warm.

They continued dancing for a little bit more, then Kid obviously saw that Odette wasn't feeling well.

"You know, you could say if you were sick." Kid said quietly. "People could be worrying about how asyme–sorry, unwell you look."

Odette's eyes widened. She was sure he was going to say asymmetrical. But why?

"Um... Okay, then." Odette tried for a small smile. "I think I just need some water, though. Uh... And thanks for saving me before."

"No problem." Kid said, biting his lip.

She nodded and turned and walked back towards where the water was. She cursed herself for being sick during a dance.

* * *

Kid's POV

Kid must've been daydreaming or something, because when someone tapped his shoulder, he jumped and yelled, "DON'T EAT ME!" Only to find that Liz was there, frowning, with Patty beside her.

"What?" Liz said, looking confused. "I'm not going to eat you."

"No, nevermind." Kid said quickly. He then continued to stare off into the distance. Then Liz frowned.

"Hey, if you're not complaining about symmetry, something's up." Liz quipped. "Are you really okay?"

Patty kept on laughing, but then she stopped and gasped. "It must be her!"

"What!" Liz gasped.

"Who?" Kid said, oblivious, raising an eyebrow in questioning.

"Idiot, how can you be so dense! _Odette, _duh!" Liz scolded. She then crossed her arms and frowned. "Really, Kid, you barely met her and you rejected her already? Come on, man!"

"What?!" Kid said, now confused. "She didn't ask me out or something, she's sick! And what do you mean by _it must be her?_ Is she a crazy serial killer?"

"NO!" Liz and Patty both said in unison, Liz facepalming.

"Honestly, I don't get you." Liz finally said, sighing. "Seriously... What happened?"

"Nothing." Kid said, telling the truth (kind of). "Well, we danced but that was it. She said she wasn't feeling good and she left to go get some water."

Liz then looked amazed. "Wow. Really? Who asked?"

"Um, I did. Why?" Kid said suspiciously.

"You, sir, are about to get some advice on love. By saying her name it totally sounds like you're falling for her." Liz said, crossing her arms.

"WHAT?!" Kid yelled, throwing his hands in the air. "I don't like her, what are you talking about!?"

"Kid's a liar~" Patty giggled.

"NO!" Kid said. He closed his eyes and growled, "Seriously, how would I like her with her lack of symmetry..."

"So if she had symmetry you would like her?" Liz grinned.

"What, no!" Kid grumbled, facepalming. "Honestly!"

"Yeah, sure!" Liz said. "You don't like her. You do. Face reality. Now we need to give you advice. Not everyone is perfect, you know!" And with those words she pulled him by the collar outside, Patty cheering happily.

_What the hell did I get myself into? _Kid thought, stunned.

* * *

**A/N: YEAHH Done! Sorry if this was too much Kid x Odette, I just couldn't help myself but laugh ****evilly while typing.**

**Soul Eater needs to have a second season. Well, all I want them to do is animate the part where they get in the book of Eibon and switch genders. That'd be interesting.**

**Alright, bye. I'm leaving later so I might not update again till... Sunday? I'm going to the beach tomorrow but I might be able to update there... Hm...**

**I take too much travel trips lately, whenever we go somewhere I always complain I want to go home. Lol... Talk about being homesick.**

**Ciao.**

**-Choco :P**


	12. Relationship Fiasco

**A/N: OHMYGAWD. Thanks for the great reviews, I was smiling when I read all of them. I'm still smiling. I recently came home from the beach two days ago and I was playing football so I'm still so damn tired. But you all deserve a chapter :PPP**

**To MarshalLeeVampireKing-13: Thank you! I loved writing that chapter too ^^**

**To Annie Blackheart XD: Aww, thank you! **

**Let's get down to business. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail or Soul Eater... (sadly) **

**Forgive me for spelling mistakes. **

* * *

Lucy's POV

Lucy couldn't believe it. She swore that she saw Odette and Kid dancing. She was going to at least grab a bowl of popcorn and watch them but when she almost did, Odette left and went outside. Kid was then standing there with a distant look in his eyes until Liz and Patty came and dragged him away.

While they were dancing, Lucy saw them almost, _almost, _kiss. But they backed away from each other.

Lucy liked teasing other people when it came to them liking someone. And since they keep teasing her about Natsu, she relaxed when it came to another subject.

Odette would probably never admit it, but Lucy knew that she was slowly falling for Kid. How does Lucy know this, exactly? Odette never blushed before! She learned from books, of course! How else?

On the other hand, Kid still seemed dense about his growing feelings for Odette.

Lucy sighed. She couldn't believe that they were so oblivious.

With Lucy's love life, it couldn't get more complicating. Natsu, huh? Okay, maybe she was falling for him. Maybe. She tugged at her hair in frustration.

"Yo, Luce~" Natsu's voice alerted her back to the present. "Wanna get some food?"

"No, really, I'm okay." Lucy said. "How long are you going to keep eating?"

"I dunno, I'm really hungry!" Natsu said, his mouth full with food. "Are you sure you don't want any?"

"Positive." Lucy sighed.

Seeing her dejected look on her face, Natsu gulped down his food and looked at her with concern in his gaze. "You really sure?"

Lucy felt her face heating up. She hated when he did that to her.

"Yup, absolutely." Lucy said, averting her eyes away and biting her lip.

Natsu pouted. "No, you're not okay. Really, what's wrong?"

Lucy tried to focus on something else entirely. She glanced over to Gray and Black Star who were still munching on food. The only other person there besides them was Tsubaki, who looked dumbfounded.

Natsu followed her gaze and scowled. "Don't tell me that you like that ice prick!"

"What–No, I don't!" Lucy said, surprised at his upset tone. "I'm just trying to see what they were doing." All right, the last part was a bit of a lie, but still, Natsu made her nervous sometimes...

Natsu scrunched up his nose. "Well, that's good. If you did I would've never lived with myself."

Lucy's eyes widened.

Natsu probably realized what he said because his cheeks turned red as he stuttured, "Uh, I mean that because that guy," he pointed to Gray, "is a stripping pervert... Being with him can be dangerous... I guess?"

Lucy started to laugh, but she probably was blushing as well. That was a horrible explanation, but she understood Natsu.

"Um, anyway..." Natsu said, a little too quickly. "What do we do again?"

"It's a dance, so we dance." Lucy said. She grinned at the pinkette, who still looked embarrassed of what he said earlier.

"Come on, why don't we dance?" Lucy asked him, holding out her hands.

"S-Sure..." Natsu replied, holding her hands.

"What are you so nervous about?" Lucy laughed. Natsu shrugged but he grinned in response.

They probably danced for a long time. Lucy felt happy for some reason, because they both enjoyed each other's company.

_Wait, no. He's my nakama! _Lucy told herself, but she knew deep, deep into her heart that she liked him. She would never admit it to the others though, mainly because they would tease her forever...

But mainly, she had to admit that she liked the DWMA. So far they haven't destroyed everything, which was a shock. Destroying was Fairy Tail's specialty. She still knew that there was a stack of bills need to be paid for the destruction...

"What are you thinking about?" Natsu asked her.

"Not really anything... Just about the guild." Lucy said honestly.

It was a bit of silence after that, but then Natsu suddenly stopped moving.

"Hey, what's up?" Lucy asked him, worried. He held his stomach and moaned, "Crap... Ate too much..."

Lucy's eyes widened in shock as the fire dragon slayer collapsed, leaving him on the floor, passed out. Apparently food could defeat him.

"WENDY!" Lucy yelled, and luckily at once the sky dragon slayer appeared.

"Natsu-san?!" Wendy gasped, upon seeing the passed out dragon slayer. "What happened?!"

"I... He said he ate too much and he passed out!" Lucy panicked. "This never happened before!"

Wendy checked his breathing. "He's right... He ate too much... Probably because there are unfamiliar dishes here... I should heal him. Lucy-san, is Gray-san okay too?"

"Nah, I'm fine." Gray answered, about to unbutton his shirt when Erza kicked him flying into the ceiling.

"Well, he's okay." Lucy told her firmly.

"That's good..." Wendy sighed. She cast a blue healing light on the pinkette, who was now breathing normally. He was still passed out though.

"Aye!" Happy said pointedly. He then turned to Carla and offered her a fish, the latter rejected it by saying _hmph _leaving Happy dejected.

Odette then ran towards them, looking concerned. Behind her followed Liz, Patty, and Kid, also looking worried.

"Is he all right?" Patty asked curiously, pinching one of Natsu's cheeks.

"Patty, don't do that!" Liz scolded her sister, but she frowned as well. "What happened?"

"He ate too much," Lucy said, fanning the air absently. "It's nothing, trust me."

"He passed out because he was weaker than I, the mighty Black Star!" Black Star laughed. "Take that!"

"Oh, shut up already." Gray grumbled, brushing some rocks off him.

Soul and Maka then approached them as well, still looking surprised. Upon seeing Gray, Soul asked, "What happened to you?"

Gray glanced at Erza, who had crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "Don't ask. Please."

Soul raised an eyebrow then now noticed Natsu on the floor, passed out. He yelped. "Okay, what happened to him?"

Maka closed her eyes, and Lucy could tell she was sensing Natsu's soul wavelength. She opened her eyes and said, "He ate too much."

"That's it?" Soul said in disbelief. "Everyone's here because someone fainted from an eating thing?"

"I've got to agree with that." Odette frowned.

At that moment Natsu's eyes fluttered open. Upon seeing all of their faces peering down at him, he raised an eyebrow. "What did I do?"

"Nothing." Kid said. "But you're alive, which is good. Not symmetrical, but you're alive."

Odette shot him an exasperated look, but she sighed.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. Those two definitely had a relationship. It wasn't romantic yet, but it would be a matter of time before it was.

"Anyway, he's okay, blah blah blah..." Gray said. "This dance is really cool though."

"Kid-san, you said your father hosted this?" Wendy asked politely.

"Why, yes." Kid said, nodding in approval. "But it's strange... He didn't show himself yet."

As if on cue, a familiar voice said cheerily, "Welcome, welcome, y'all~!"

"That's him all right," Liz said.

"Thank you for coming, everyone!" Lord Death said cheerfully. "I would like to introduce new guests to our event here! They come from a land far, far away from here, but they are very friendly!" He pointed to Lucy, Erza, Gray, Odette, Natsu, Wendy, Happy, and Carla. "Meet Fairy Tail!"

Everyone clapped their hands. Lucy saw that others were whispering to each other.

"They are members of the guild Fairy Tail, in Fiore! Where my friend Master Makarov resides in. I hope you can all give them a friendly welcome here since they'll be staying for a while~!"

Nods and words of agreement shot out through the crowd as some glanced over to them now.

"So anyway, have fun at the dance! I hope you like the preperations and decorations we made here!" Lord Death said as everyone cheered.

_Come to think of it, the atmosphere here is almost like Fairy Tail, except more mature-like. _Lucy thought to herself. _But I think I like the guild a little better. _

"Do you guys wanna go now? I got enough of the events today." Odette then said, wincing as she remembered how she hit her head earlier.

"Sure, I have nothing to do here anymore." Lucy agreed. "Who else wants to go?"

Pretty soon the whole group agreed to call it a night. After Kid inspected every corner to make sure it was still perfectly symmetrical, they all left the room.

"That was a crazy night." Lucy sighed once everyone seperated to go back to their dorms.

"Yeah, but tell me," Erza said. "Did I see you and Natsu dance together?"

_Not this crap again. _

"Yeah, why?" Lucy said slowly. "Kid and Odette danced too."

Odette's cheeks immediately tinted red. "Well, he asked..."

Wendy's eyes widened. "They liiiiiiiiiiiiike each other, don't they?"

"No." Odette frowned, but she didn't seem so sure of herself. "I'm going to bed." And with that she climbed in her bed and slept.

Erza, Lucy, and Wendy stared at her knowingly.

"Love makes one go crazy." Erza sighed. "Odette found hers so soon."

"She's not that crazy." Lucy told her. "Besides, I don't think she even knows if she likes Kid or not."

"How about you, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked her curiously. Carla was asleep already.

"I'm not sure." Lucy told her truthfully. "I don't like anybody."

Erza raised an eyebrow. "But yes, if you started to fall for Natsu... Would you go crazy?"

Lucy turned tomato red once she heard those words. "I would never fall for Natsu! Wha... What are you talking about?"

Erza smiled. "It turns out that you aren't sure of your feelings either."

Lucy then understood why Odette wanted to go to sleep early now. Odette wanted to avoid a conversation like this.

"You know what, I'm tired too." Lucy said truthfully. "I want to sleep."

"Okay then, good night." Wendy smiled.

"You haven't answered my question yet..." Erza said. "But that's okay. Sleep well."

Lucy prayed that she wouldn't bang her head on the wall the next morning like Odette did. She flopped on bed and instantly closed her eyes.

_Things like this are so hard to understand._

* * *

**A/N: Lol, sorry if this was too boring. I was watching Star Trek: Into Darkness, and I have to admit that I am a bit distracted. **

**I also took a short 1-hour nap earlier on, so I'm still sleepy... **

**Well, at least I have no school today :DDD! **

**My birthday's next month~ I'm so happy! YAHH! Thanks for the 19 reviews... Almost to 20! THANK YOU SO MUCH I WUVS U ALLL **

***hands cookies* Thanks again :) **

**-Choco ;D**


	13. Natsu vs Black Star!

**A/N: There's nothing to dooooo! So I'm uploading another chapter today! :DDD**

**GUYS, GREAT NEWS! I'm not sick anymore~! *dances on table* **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Soul Eater no idea whatsover.**

* * *

Lucy's POV

The next morning, Lucy luckily didn't hit her head on the wall. She actually had a good night's sleep for once. After waking up and getting ready she realized that Erza, Odette, and Wendy were waiting for her.

"Oh, Lucy-san!" Wendy said happily, waving. Carla was flying in the air next to her.

On the other hand, Erza and Odette didn't look too happy. Odette was apparently scowling, and Erza looked pretty angry too.

"What's up?" Lucy asked, out of curiousity.

"He's stupid," Erza was repeating. She had a water bottle in her hand, and she crushed it when she formed a fist. Poor water bottle.

"Who?" Lucy asked again.

"Can you believe this?" Odette grumbled. "Natsu told us he's going to fight Black Star today!"

"WHAT?" Lucy yelled.

* * *

After hearing those news, the Fairy Tail girls quickly left their dorm and went outside of the DWMA to see if everyone else was already there.

Lucy saw Maka yelling at Black Star, waving a book in her hand dangerously, as Tsubaki smiled nervously. Kid just stood there, muttering to himself, as Liz and Patty watched Maka and Black Star fighting. Soul, on the other hand, was telling Maka to calm it.

Gray and Natsu were on in the conversation too. Apparently they looked excited, not worried about anything.

Once Lucy saw the pinkette, she stormed up to him.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu said cheerfully, waving.

"Are you stupid?!" Lucy yelled in his face. "Master told us not to get in a fight with anyone here, remember?"

"He said that for destroying things." Natsu said, confused. "But really, I asked Black Star and he accepted!"

"Natsu, did you also ask Lord Death for permission?" Odette asked, hands on her hips.

"Was I supposed to?" Natsu said, bewildered.

"Of course, you idiot!" Gray said. "Or are you too stupid to forget?"

"Shut up, ice pervert!" Natsu retorted.

"Flame brain!"

"Popsicle!"

"Squinty eyes!"

"Droopy eyes!"

"F–" Gray was about to yell, throwing off his clothes, when Odette pulled out a frying pan and Erza pulled out a sword. They then sent him blasting away.

"Well," Lucy said nervously, "Gray's right. You're supposed to ask Lord Death for permission before fighting... Right?"

Maka answered her question instead. "Actually, I don't think so... When Kid first came here Soul and Black Star both challenged him to a battle. Lord Death came at the end to pick Kid up, but..." She eyed Soul and Black Star in annoyance.

"Technically, when is this starting?" Liz asked. "I'd actually like to see the powers of their guild..."

"Me too!" Patty squealed excitedly.

"Now that you think about it, Natsu and Black Star are from both different lifestyles so it would be a perfect chance to see one another's abilities." Erza reasoned. She closed her eyes. "I approve."

"So do I, then." Odette chimed in. "I like to see how people fight."

"Precisely." Kid agreed. "I hope this battle would be... Entertaining."

"It's decided." Soul grinned. "Let's settle who's world is better!"

Maka said nothing, but she studied the two of them cautiously, wondering if they would coause a lot of damage.

Black Star flashed a peace sign. "Tsubaki, let's show them who's boss!" The teenaged girl then nodded and transformed into a kusarigama.

Natsu grinned, fire engulfing his two fists. "I'm all fired up!"

Luckily Gray came back before the battle started. He joined the others and watched curiously at the outcome of the match.

"Ready..." Lucy said. "START!"

Immediately Black Star rushed forward yelling a battle cry, swinging the kusarigama towards Natsu's feet. Instead of being caught by the chain, the dragon slayer jumped up at shouted, "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" at the blue haired meister, who rolled out of the way.

"He shot fire out of his mouth!" Soul yelled. "Is that safe?!"

"To him it is," Erza replied. "He's a dragon slayer, so it's normal for him. He eats fire."

"Oh okay–Wait, what? He eats FIRE?" Liz said, eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah, and I eat air." Wendy said cheerfully.

"Is that even edible?" Maka asked, shivering at the thought of eating fire and sky.

"It's pretty normal for them–meaning dragon slayers, of course." Odette reassured her. "Don't worry about it."

"Tsubaki, switch to shuriken mode!" Black Star yelled.

"Right!" Tsubaki said, her chain scythe form glowing and being replaced by a large gray colored shuriken.

"She has multiple weapon forms?" Lucy said in awe.

"Yup!" Maka said, grinning. "She's one of the weapons that has multiple forms in battle. This is one of them!"

Natsu simply grinned evily. He summoned fire, which engulfed all of his body. His eyes were glowing red. "Let's do this."

"YAAAAAH!" Black Star yelled, throwing the shuriken towards Natsu's direction. Instead of moving, the dragon slayer grinned.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled, thrusting his flame engulfed fist at Tsubaki, throwing her to the side with a lot of force that she hit the side of the DWMA building.

"Tsubaki-san!" Wendy gasped, while Black Star and the rest of the gang stared after her in shock.

"It's nothing..." Tsubaki grimaced, standing up and rushing over to Black Star's side, which he looked a bit concerned about her. She had a few bruises on her, but otherwise she looked okay.

"Natsu! Control your flames please!" Lucy yelled. "If someone dies, you're the one to blame!"

"I'm not going to kill anyone!" Natsu protested. "I just want to win this fight!" And with that flames started dancing around his feet.

"Damn it!" Kid yelled. He pointed at the side where Tsubaki crashed and yelled, "DAMN YOU! YOU BASTARD, YOU MADE THIS BUILDING DAMN ASYMMETRICAL!"

"I don't give a shit!" Natsu retorted, making Kid collapse, falling on top of Odette, who yelled in frustration as she struggled to make Kid stand up again. Lucy couldn't help but laugh.

"Anyway, Tsubaki!" Black Star said. "You rest, and I'll face this bastard with my fists!" He then proceeded to crack his knuckles.

"What?" Tsubaki said. "But I'm okay..."

"If you're injured then you can't fight, right?" Black Star asked.

"Coming from a guy who fights back even though he does get injured..." Maka muttered to herself, while Wendy nodded slowly in agreement.

"He liiiiiiiikes her, duh!" Happy drawled. Everyone ignored him.

Tsubaki managed to suppress a small smile though and sat down while Wendy cast her healing magic on her.

"A fistfight?" Natsu said, eyes wide. "With or without magic?"

"Don't matter!" Black Star said defiantly. He then pointed a finger at Natsu. "As long as I win, no matter what!"

"Right back at you!" Natsu yelled. He then yelled, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" and once again sent red hot flames towards Black Star's direction. Black Star wasn't fast enough though, and he got scorched with Natsu's flames.

"HOT!" Black Star yelled, running around the place, trying to cool down.

"Take that!" Natsu laughed. He then proceeded to run full speed at Black Star and aimed a kick at his stomach. However, Black Star recovered quickly and blocked his kick, launching a punch towards Natsu's gut instead.

Natsu was sent flying backwards into the DWMA, and Lucy could hear Kid cursing. _Now we'll have to take care of this property damage... _Lucy sweatdropped.

"HAHA!" Black Star grinned. "I told you I'm going to surpass god!"

"I'm not done yet!" Natsu then said, wiping his mouth. They both were evenly matched and had bruises and wounds all over their body. Lucy wondered who would win, but she hoped Natsu would.

Natsu then yelled, "Wing Slash of the Fire Dragon!" As flames engulfed both of his arms and extended. He then sent the flames crashing down on Black Star, who again got toasted.

"You're flames aren't hot enough for me!" Black Star boasted. He then held out his palm and electricity formed around it. "My soul wavelength is better!"

And with that he sped towards Natsu and launched his palm at the dragon slayer, but Natsu ducked and threw him on the floor, when Black Star quickly flipped and landed neatly on his feet.

The two boys then faced each other, but they were panting. It had been a hard-fought fight, and since they were so evenly matched, Lucy couldn't tell who had the upper hand in battle.

Then Wendy announced, "Tsubaki-san, you're okay now." while Tsubaki nodded and ran to her meister, who was injured compared to her.

Black Star grinned. "Let's go, Tsubaki! Ninja Sword mode!"

Tsubaki said, "Right!" as she transformed into a small sized sword which Black Star held in his right hand easily. It appeared to be light and to be built for speed, considering its size.

"Let's see what this form's got," Natsu grinned, and engulfed his fists with flames once more.

"Let's go!" Black Star yelled, moving so quickly Lucy lost sight of him immediately. _He's fast!_

Natsu then whirled around, trying to see where the blue haired meister went. Lucy could see only a glow from the ninja sword wherever Black Star went.

"You're open!" Black Star yelled as he swiped the blade at Natsu. Luckily the dragon slayer launched himself out of the way, only causing a few strands of his pink hair to fall out.

"Black Star, don't kill him, please!" Tsubaki pleaded, her reflection in the weapon.

Black Star laughed. "Sorry for that!"

Natsu shrugged. "It doesn't really matter to me."

"All right, Tsuabaki, chain scythe form again!" Black Star instructed. He then held the chain sycthe in his hands once again as he launched one scythe towards Natsu's foot.

The dragon slayer then leaped out of the way and said, "Fire Dragon's Claw!" As flames both engulfed his two feet this time. He kicked Black Star aside which caused him to stagger backwards.

It was like this for a while, Natsu and Black Star both attacking each other, Tsubaki changing her weapon modes and Natsu using his fire dragon slaying magic to fight each other.

Lucy was so engaged in the battle that she literally lost track of time. Then, Black Star and Natsu stopped fighting, but there were a fiery glare in their eyes. Lucy could so tell they were exhausted, but they didn't want to give up.

"Let's finish this once and for all!" Natsu shouted. "I'm getting impatient!"

"Same here!" Black Star said. But he grinned. "But I, Black Star, will beat you once and for all! Tsubaki, let's do this!"

"Right!" Tsubaki said.

"SOUL RESONACE!" Black Star and Tsubaki then yelled. The air began to tighten and swirl quickly around them and the rest of the members who were watching.

"Their souls are aligning!" Maka said.

Tsubaki then transformed into a deadly looking scythe that was colored black and aligned with white ornante designs on the shape. It also had a chain at the end, much like her chain scythe form, except that the chain looked like it was designed by Black Star's shadow.

"Wicked..." Gray muttered.

Black Star grinned and ran towards Natsu, who looked mesmerized by Tsubaki's form. Black Star then said, "Shadow Star: First Form - Chain of Blackness!"

Lucy was going to yell at Natsu to pay attention, but the dragon slayer quickly yelled, "Secret Dragon Slayer Art: CRIMSON LOTUS, EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!" in response to Black Star and Tsubaki's resonance attack.

Natsu swirled his arms in a circle, causing brightly lit and destructive red hot flames to be sent towards Tsubaki and Black Star. But Black Star swung Tsubaki at the flames as well, refusing to be beaten.

KABOOM! An explosion quickly formed of when the two of them clashed in battle. Lucy had to close her eyes to be able to not be blinded by the light.

When the smoke finally cleared, both Natsu, Black Star, and Tsubaki were all lying on the floor. All three of them seemed to be unconscious.

"It's..." Liz gaped.

"It's a draw." Soul agreed, apparently surprised.

They all then ran up to Black Star, Tsubaki, and Natsu, who were indeed passed out. They all had injuries on them too. The three of them were just covered in lots of scratches and wounds. Both Black Star and Natsu had a bump on their heads, possibly meaning that they both hit each other on that last attack before causing the explosion.

Tsubaki looked as if she were sleeping though, since she was breathing softly. She had transformed back into her original self, and was the first to awake.

Her eyes fluttered open. "What... What happened? I remember a huge explosion and then I blacked out..."

Lucy smiled. "Well, the result was a draw. You're the first one that woke up though, both Black Star and Natsu are still unconscious. You all did well... I was really amazed..."

"Natsu fights quite dangerously." Maka then concluded, looking at the rubble and debris that littered the front of the DWMA. "Luckily the school only has minor damage and isn't destroyed that badly."

"They're both idiots, but they'll be fine," Odette reassured Tsubaki, who looked worried. "In the meantime, why don't you let Wendy heal your wounds?"

"Ah... They're not that serious." Tsubaki said, while Wendy nodded.

All of a sudden, both Black Star and Natsu's eyes opened at the same time. They both shot up into a sitting position, pointed at each other, and yelled, "I WON, RIGHT?!" in perfect sync. Due to the sudden action, the rest of them jumped in surprise.

"Hey, hothead!" Gray yelled, in his boxers and looking annoyed. "You nearly scared the living daylights out of me!"

"Well, it wasn't my fault that you're a sissy, ice princess!" Natsu retorted, crossing his arms and sticking his tongue at Gray.

"Tabasco idiot!"

"Pervert!"

"Flame brain!"

"Snowman!"

"Guys, shut the hell up!" Odette yelled, knocking both of them down with her frying pan, Erza nodding in approval. Kid was watching with curiosity in his eyes, and Patty was cheering and laughing.

"So, I won right?" Natsu and Black Star both said in unison. Then they glared at each other. "Stop copying me!" They yelled at the same time again.

Lucy burst out laughing, while Maka yelled, "MAKA CHOP!" And slammed a book on Black Star's head.

"So, who won?" Natsu asked, while Black Star was passed out.

"No one." Soul responded. "It was a draw. You both are evenly matched."

"WHAT?!" Natsu and Black Star yelled. They then said, "IT'S OBVIOUS THAT I WON, RIGHT?!"

"You guys, it was a draw!" Liz said, exasperated. "Can't you just accept it?!"

"Accept it!" Patty agreed.

"I can't accept that!" Natsu said. Turning to Black Star, he added, "I demand a rematch!"

"Same here!" Black Star agreed. "I need to win!"

"Both of you idiots, shut up!" Odette snapped. "It's a _draw__! _Stop being sissies and accept that!" She slammed her frying pan across their heads again.

"Fine... But we'll fight again! AND THAT'S A PROMISE!" Natsu and Black Star both shouted again.

"Aye..." Happy facepalmed.

"Wendy, why don't you heal them?" Carla sighed.

"Surprisingly they both have much energy even after that explosion..." Wendy said, smiling nervously.

"Yes, cause they're idiots." Lucy grumbled. But she felt happy it was a draw. It was a nice choice, and it meant that both Black Star and Natsu are evenly matched. Natsu would probably train more...

"Idiots..." Kid muttered under his breath.

"Let's get you three to the infirmary. We need to put bandages and the other crap or whatever." Soul sighed. "Come on."

Lucy smiled to herself. This was another fun day here.

* * *

**A/N: Yay... Finally done! I enjoyed writing this fight scene. But if Black Star and Natsu actually got into a fight, who do you think would win?**

**Damn, this chapter is long... 2,700+ words... O_o **

**Well, bye~**

**-Choco :D**


	14. War in the Infirmary

**A/N: Oh my gosh, you guys are just so, _so, _amazing. Thank you for all the amazing reviews! They just made my day...*sobs in happiness***

**All of you deserve cookies... ****And ice cream ^^**

**I'm jumping around the room in happiness and currently envisioning a world full of rainbows and unicorns...**

**To darkruler64: Yes, I know. It's just at the time I think I wasn't really thinking I guess and I just out something random down since Stein asked Natsu why his hair was pink. So they kinda did have a short discussion about that but I do admit I didn't really like how I did that, lol. I'll do my best to not stray from the main idea again, so don't worry :) **

**Yesterday I drew a really good picture of Kid. Unfortunately now I'm in love with my drawing... But aren't we all XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail _or _Soul Eater. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Kid's POV

They ended up taking the two idiots to the hospital, despite their whines and arguments. It was really giving Kid a headache, and it wasn't the first time.

I mean seriously, the DWMA's side was uneven! Damn Natsu, Kid thought. It wasn't quite symmetrical anymore, and Kid hated it.

Truthfully, he admitted that both of them had really strong powers or something. They were evenly matched. In sync. Even they were talking and arguing in perfect sync. That was odd, like an aftermath of the fight.

Their conversations went like this:

"I WAS THE ONE WHO WON, YOU BASTARD!" Natsu and Black Star both yelled.

Then, "NO, I WAS!" at the same time.

And then, "STOP COPYING ME, IDIOT!" again in perfect sync.

After that they kept repeating their words so Odette, Maka, and Erza got seriously pissed off so they hit them so they would shut up.

It worked. Natsu and Black Star remained unconscious all the way to when they went to the infirmary.

And when they were there, they dumped them on the hospital bed, where they were snoring. Wendy then started to cast her healing magic on them, and their wounds started to disappear, luckily.

Tsubaki's injuries weren't that serious, but she smiled upon seeing the two of them who were unconscious.

Kid made a sour face when he remembred the asymmetrcial DWMA. He started muttering things under his breath after that.

Upon seeing his face, Liz raised an eyebrow. "What's with the face, Kid?"

"Nothing." Kid quickly replied.

"It's cause you're in love, right~" Patty giggled. Upon hearing that, everyone turned around at looked at Kid with shock, confusion, and surprise on their faces.

"NO!" Kid yelled. "NO, I'M NOT!"

Both of his weapons started to laugh, and Liz clamped a hand on the fuming Kid's shoulder. "Only kidding, Kid. You take things so seriously sometimes!"

Kid breathed a sigh of relief.

At the corner of his eye, he saw the rest of them laughing as well, and he managed to smile a little.

He caught Odette's eye, and the red haired mage managed a crooked smile. He then turned away, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Soul, who was right next to him, nudged him and whispered quietly, "So... Found your girl, haven't you?"

"Shut up, please." Kid muttered to the white haired boy, who smirked in response.

Natsu's eyes then opened instantly. "I'm alive!" He said as he bolted up straight, but he winced when he moved his arm, which was now wrapped up in bandages.

"Yes, you're alive, idiot." Gray snorted. He was still wearing his boxers though, but apparently he didn't notice that he stripped.

"Gray." Erza said quietly, as the rest of them looked at Gray with strange looks.

"Yes?"

"Put something on."

"Oh... Sorry."

Black Star then opened his eyes as well and sat up, saying, "ALL RIGHT! I bet all of you are happy that the great Black Star woke up, right?! You guys missed me, didn't ya?"

"Not really," everyone but Tsubaki and Wendy said. The two girls just sighed in relief.

"Aw, come on. Admit it all of you!" Black Star boasted. "I'm just too awesome, am I?"

"If you insist," Lucy sighed. She then turned to Natsu with concern in her gaze. "I don't know why you both wanted to fight each other all of a sudden."

"We just wanted a fight of strength!" Natsu said, grinning.

"Yeah, to see who's more stronger, duh," Black Star agreed.

"Boys..." Maka sighed.

"Hey!"

Then all of a sudden, a familiar voice said, "Whatcha all doing here, y'all?"

"Well, they had a fight earlier," Liz explained. "So now they're here. There's no major damage except that crashed part of the side of the building."

"Is that so?" Lord Death said. "Well, what was the outcome of it?"

"It was a draw," everyone said immediately.

"Ah, I see." Death said. "Well, make sure that you don't destroy any properties here because I don't think you guys want to pay off the bills, don't you?"

"Yes, Lord Death," everyone said in reply.

"Okay then." Lord Death said. "Have fun, all of you~" and with that, he left the room. Everyone sighed and breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't anything worse.

"See, you two?" Lucy sighed. "Please don't destroy anything here."

"We can't help it," Black Star and Natsu both said again.

"I'm bored... I haven't been bored here for a while with the events that happened around here, but I'm bored now." Lucy sighed.

"I'm hungry, actually." Natsu said. "Anyone have food on them? Or fire?"

Nobody responded. "Who has fire with them for food?" Gray muttered, and Kid silently agreed.

"How can you be okay with all those bandages all over you?" Odette sighed. "It's like you never run out of energy or something."

"I just don't, that's why!" Natsu retorted. "You got a problem with that?"

"No."

"Good."

"Odette-san, it's because of my magic, it seems," Wendy piped up. "He always is re-energized because of it, I guess."

"Can all of the dragon slayers use healing magic?" Maka asked.

"No," Odette replied. "Wendy can because it's part of her Sky dragon slaying magic."

"It's impressive how she's so cute and she has really strong magic," Liz smiled at the younger girl, who blushed in embarrassment.

Black Star then said, "I'll challenge _her _to a fight one time, how about that!"

"Ah..." Wendy said nervously.

"Guys, I have an idea!" Lucy said, grinning. "I think I should be able to show you guys all something, considering my spirits, at least."

"Your spirits?" Soul asked.

"My magic," Lucy reasoned. "I think you guys would like to see it." She then pulled out a silver key and said, "Open, gate of the little dog! PLUE!"

A magic circle then appeared and a strange white creature appeared. It did not look anything like a dog, and instead looked more like a minature snowman. It was trembling and was saying words like, "Puuu pun?"

"That thing..." Kid gasped. "...Is so beautifully symmetrical!" He pulled it into his arms and held him up to the ceiling saying, "You, sir, are the most best thing in the world, you understand the beauty of symmetry! This thing is magnificent! It's the best! It's truly marvelous, fantastic indeed!"

"Puuu pun?" Plue asked.

"You are amazing!" Kid cried. "I shall worship you forever!" He turned to Lucy and said, "Can I keep it?"

"No!" Lucy said, taking Plue. "He's my pet!"

"This thing is the definition of symmetry!" Kid argued.

"Plue's my pet, damn it!" Lucy retorted.

"Why you...!" Kid yelled.

"Guys, calm it!" Odette said, pushing them two away from each other. "Sure, it's symmetrical, and yes, it's Lucy's pet, but still, sharing is caring, you two."

Lucy stuck her tongue out at Kid though, while he did the same. "Whatever."

The rest of them then started to laugh at Lucy and Kid's stubborness. Then Natsu jumped out of his bed and said, "Why don't you two fight to settle it, then?"

"Why would you fight over a pet?!" Lucy yelled, kicking him squarely in the gut.

Erza nodded. "Yes, that is truly unusual."

"I'll fight Wendy tomorrow!" Black Star yelled, pointing to the sky.

"What?!" Tsubaki and Wendy both shrieked, as Maka slammed a book on Black Star's head again as the latter passed out.

"I'll fight Natsu right now since he's so weak!" Gray yelled in defiance, throwing off his shirt and pants.

"STOP STRIPPING, DAMN IT!" Odette yelled, throwing her frying pan at Gray's face.

"Guys, calm down!" Lucy shouted.

"OH YEAH, GRAY?!" Natsu yelled. "I'll fight you too! FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" His fist was then engulfed in flames as he punched the ice make wizard as he crashed into the wall.

"THAT HURT, DAMN IT!" Gray yelled back. "Ice Make: Hammer!" An ice crafted hammer then appeared and smashed Natsu on his head, causing him to destroy one of the hospital beds.

"You two, shut the hell up!" Erza yelled, launching her death glare at both of them and knocking them both out with her punches. Unfortunately, they both were sent flying towards the wall, causing them to cause more damage.

"Uh oh," Lucy said, gasping.

"And right when Lord Death said not to, too!" Liz facepalmed, while Patty laughed and cheered in happiness.

Kid couldn't help but smile though. Sure, the infirmary was sure to be destroyed any moment now, but at least they were getting used to each other now.

Someone tapped him on his shoulder, so he turned around and saw it was Odette, who was sighing.

"Jeez, they never will stop fighting once they're like this." Odette said. Then she smiled at him. "At least we're not doing the damage."

She then looked at the battle scene. Black Star was still going on about fighting Wendy, while Tsubaki and Wendy were against it.

Natsu and Gray were engaged into a battle, and Erza was trying to stop them, while Lucy watched with Plue in her hands and a dejected look on her face.

Liz, Patty, Soul, and Maka were trying their best to stop the raging arguments, but no luck so far. Apparently Gray accidentally threw a medicine cabinet and Soul's face, causing the white haired weapon to transform his arm into a scythe and to start fighting too.

It was a war, basically. The infirmary was going to be destroyed any minute now, and Kid and Odette were just standing there, shocked.

Kid still didn't know how to think of Odette. Sure, she overreacted a little bit and seemed serious and angry most of the time, but she rarely smiled too.

Kid would never say it out loud, but he thought Odette looked prettier when she smiled.

_Crap, _Kid groaned. What was that feeling? He couldn't have _possibly _liked Odette, right? Come on, really?

He sighed. Relationships were so complicated. But right now he needed to save he infirmary from being destroyed.

"GUYS, FREEZE!" Odette then yelled. At first Kid thought she meant to not move, but she literally yelled, "Ice Dragon's Freezing Point!" Causing everything to be coated entirely in ice. Kid immediately jumped though so he wouldn't get frozen.

Everyone was either stopped in mid-shout, mid-strike, or mid-yell. Maka, Soul, Gray, Natsu, and Erza were frozen, but they appeared to be going to hit each other.

Lucy was frozen in the position where she was closing her eyes and covering her ears, a frozen Plue at her side.

Black Star, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Wendy were all frozen as well, all in mid-shout or mid-talk.

"Oh gosh..." Kid gaped. "You literally froze them."

"Oops..." Odette apologized. Apparently she didn't mean to literally freeze them. She then smiled softly and sighed. "Well, at least they stopped."

Kid agreed, but he smiled too. Odette was weird. And much too reactive. But he thought that was pretty funny, even if she wasn't symmetrical.

Kid then proceeded to grab a book and whack himself on the head with it, while Odette started to smile at him again.

Oh crud... Was he starting to like her?

* * *

**A/N: I think I put too many cuss words in here O_O... Sorry...**

**Lol, I enjoyed writing this chapter way too much. I wonder what Lord Death would react when he saw this XD**

**Till next time!**

**-Choco ^^**


	15. War in the Infirmary (Part 2)

**A/N: I'M SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE LAST WEEK! Stuff happened and I got too busyy *cries* I need to update all my stories today for you guys cause I don't like keeping you all waiting DDDDD: **

**This is rated T for a reason... Mainly because of the language... Sorry, I can't help it T_T**

**Noooo I'm getting sick again! *flips table* **

**To RandomMinessotan: Good point, actually. I wouldn't want to be sent flames... Definitely not. Don't worry, your rants are worth reading. I smile every time I read my reviews ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Soul Eater. **

**P.S. - It's my birthday on Tuesday next week! Lol XD**

* * *

Lucy's POV

She was frozen. Literally. The last thing she knew that she was cowering behind a hospital bed, closing her eyes and praying to Mavis the fight would end soon.

And then all of a sudden, BAM! She became an ice statue. It was terrifying, being frozen by Odette. Her ice wasn't normal ice. Dragon slaying magic always does some damage, and here it was, freezing Lucy.

She heard Kid (who surprisingly survived the attack) and Odette's muffled voices, and then Lucy felt the ice melting all of a sudden. Lucy realized that Odette was undoing her magic.

All of them were now completely unfrozen, and Lucy's eyes shot open.

"—Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu continued, yelling, slamming his fist onto Gray's now unfrozen head.

"Ice Make: Death Scythe!" Gray countered as he ducked out of the way as a scythe formed in his hands.

"HA!" Soul yelled in triumph as he swung his transformed scythe arm at Gray as well.

"What the hell—" Gray barely had time to move out of the way, but luckily a flash of scarlet intercepted and blocked Soul's attack. Erza did _not _look happy. She had requipped into her purgatory armor and was now beating Gray and Natsu up.

"SOUL!" Maka shouted, slamming a book onto her partner's head.

"I'm telling you, I'm fighting Wendy tomorrow!" Black Star yelled, pointing up to the damaged ceiling.

"NO!" Wendy and Tsubaki yelled in unison, as Liz facepalmed and Patty yelled some angry words.

Erza looked pissed, which was so _not_ a good thing. Usually when that happened someone was going to die—or at least, be close to dying.

She was right. Erza went into a killer rampaging mode and started to beat up Soul as well, leaving the injured Gray and Natsu collapsed on the floor.

"Can I freeze them again?" Odette asked.

"Please don't," Lucy begged, while Odette looked unhappy about that.

"STOP THIS FUCKING SHIT!" Erza then yelled, holding a medicine cabinet in her hand and a hospital bed in the other. Soul, Gray, and Natsu appeared to be knocked out cold while a terrified Maka was hiding behind Lucy.

Erza completely lost it. She threw the medicine cabinet at Black Star, which hit him hard in the face. She thrust the hospital bed at the wall, inches where Lucy and Maka were trying to hide.

"ERZA-SAN!" Wendy yelped as a cabinet got sent hurling towards her direction.

"You can freeze her anytime," Kid then remarked as he watched the demon Erza knock everything out of her way in anger.

"You know what, nevermind." Odette then said.

"Erza, please calm down, you've already knocked Natsu, Gray, Black Star, and Soul out!" Lucy cried. "I promise I'll buy tons of strawberry cake if you stop!"

At those words, Erza dropped her weapons and stared and Lucy with a hopeful glint in her chocolate brown eyes.

"You _promise_?" Erza repeated.

Lucy nodded vigorously as Maka, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Kid stared at her completely dumbfounded.

Erza then requipped back into her normal armor, but she shot a death glare at Lucy. "You promised. You will get punishment if you don't."

"R-Roger that!" Lucy said, sweatdropping.

"That's all it took?!" Lucy heard Kid mutter under his breath. He then muttered something about the infirmary not being asymmetrical and started to sound annoyed.

"A-All right, but what are we going to do about the infirmary now?" Liz said, trembling slightly, pointing to the damaged walls, ceilings, cabinets, and crushed beds.

"I guess those two went completely overboard with their fight." Erza frowned as she inspected a broken window.

_Even though it was mostly your fault anyway... _Lucy sweatdropped.

"We'll pay." Odette reassured the rest of the members. "That is if we have enough money..."

"Pu puun..." Plue said, hugging Lucy's ankle.

"Wendy, can you heal them?" Erza said, pointing at the four passed out boys.

"I'll try..." Wendy said, while Carla clucked her tongue in disapproval. Happy, on the other hand, looked dumbfounded at the damage surrounding them.

"Let's report this to Lord Death." Maka said shakily.

"No need to~" A voice then said. Lord Death poked his face inside and was holding onto the damaged door. He appeared to be nonchalant.

"Ah, father..." Kid said.

"We're sorry!" Lucy immediately said at once. Everyone (minus the passed out boys) said, following suit.

"Now, I'm very upset at all of you!" Lord Death said disapprovingly. "I thought you all know better than to destroy the hospital."

"It's mainly our fault, and I admit that." Erza said calmly. She glanced at Soul, Black Star, Natsu, and Gray, and continued. "We've already decided to pay for the damage cost."

"It seems as if you're used to all of this..." Liz said, amazed.

"It happens a lot." Lucy reasoned. She then thought of the guild and deadpanned. "You should see our bills that we still need to owe from the council..."

Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Kid exchanged glances, while Lord Death nodded alowly and left after reasoning with the Fairy Tail members.

* * *

[Still Lucy's POV]

It took some time, but after Wendy healed all the unconsious members Lucy decided that she needed some fresh air.

She needed to think and give herself a pep talk, after basically everything that happened the past few... Days? Weeks? She had lost track of time...

Lucy headed out to the balcony after closing Plue's gate. She had enough of Kid begging her to keep Plue because of its symmetry.

But then again, sharing is caring, but Lucy was reluctant. She was almost certain that Kid and Odette were growing closer as the days passed. She definitely did _not_ want to ruin that. At all. Period.

The air was fresh, windy, and cold. Lucy liked that kind of weather.

Ten minutes passed, and Lucy was enjoying it. Some time to think about random stuff... What would Levy have reacted when she found she was gone?

"Yo Luce!" A familiar voice snapped her back to reality. Turning, she saw Natsu, waving at her with a bandaged arm. He and Black Star were still being treated from their fight earlier.

"Hi, Natsu," Lucy greeted her friend, trying hard not to turn beet red.

"What's up?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing," Lucy said, closing her eyes. "But I still can't believe you and Black Star fought."

"That was nothing! I beat him!" The pinkette pouted.

"No you didn't, it was a tie."

"Nuh-uh, I won fair and square!"

Lucy laughed. It was so like Natsu to start whining about the fight. But then again, they were best friends. Of course she liked im as a friend... But what about her true feelings for him? She shook her head.

Natsu stopped whining and looked at the sunset. He sighed and closed his eyes in deep thought, suddenly looking more mature and older to Lucy.

"Well, I'm glad you saw me fight. It was because of you I was motivated to fight him!" Natsu said, giving her his signature grin.

Lucy gasped but covered her mouth and smiled. But in the inside, she felt so happy that she could already feel her face redding again.

"Me too. It was fun to watch," Lucy said, smiling. Maybe Natsu didn't understand what he said, and Lucy was a bit grateful like that. They were best friends after all, weren't they?

They walked back together, and saw the rest of the group outside the infirmary, apparently chatting to each other about something.

"Oh, there you two were!" Maka exclaimed.

"Whatcha guys do when you were somewhere together?" Happy drawled. "Lucy and Natsu sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S—"

"Shut up, you stupid cat!" Lucy screamed, giving him a Lucy Kick while Natsu laughed at Happy's immaturity.

She saw Odette give a small smile, while Kid sighed and facepalmed. Soul and Maka were laughing as well, and Erza was nodding while Gray had stripped again without him realizing it. Wendy and Carla also were smiling at the trio, and so were Liz and Patty.

Lucy couldn't help but smile too after she looked at her partner, who was grinning broadly at her in response.

_Maybe this trip isn't so bad after all..._

* * *

**A/N: AAWWWWW XD I liked how I wrote this! Thanks so much for all you're guy's support :) I'm really happy I have 31 reviews! THANK YOUUU *sobs in happiness* **

**So, feel free to follow, fav, review, etc. Thanks again, I wuvs you all!**

**-Choco :) **


	16. Fairy Tail and Excalibur

**A/N: FEBVHIBIHNFVJWKNJKCADHCKJRWVJWRBIHNUIFHUNCLWJNCJKF **

**THAK YOU MY DEAR REVIEWERS/FANS/ETC.! You guys are amaziiiiiiing! I'm so sorry I haven't updated, I got a BAD FUCKING CASE of writer's block. **

**ANYWAY, it's a good thing that I have no school today! So this is obviously the right thing to do. **

**BTW: Thank you those who wished me a happy birthday—sorry this 'thanks' thing was a bit late I had a sleepover thing on Saturday...**

**To puzzlingnerd57: OMG, I NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT! Lol XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Soul Eater!**

* * *

Natsu's POV

Natsu woke up the designated time the next morning to go and find a job to do at the mission board for finding and hunting—what was it again—Kishins and such.

Even though he was always excited to find some things to do, he preferred a much suitable time. Hey, he needed rest too! Waking 7:00 in the morning was a little too much for him.

Well anyway, he dashed over to where the whole group were and Lucy waved hello to him as he came.

"Hey Natsu, come look at this!" Lucy pointed excitedly at a piece of parchment.

Natsu squinted his eyes at the paper as he read it. "Find the legendary sword... Excalibur?" On the paper was a sketchy drawing of a golden sword.

"Wasn't this on the request board back at the guild too?" Gray asked.

As if on cue, Black Star and Kid made an odd face. "Excalibur again?! I thought that bastard gave up on finding their meister." Black Star scoffed.

"You know it? Er—him?" Odette asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We've met," Kid replied curtly, coughing. "If I were you, I wouldn't go visit him. He's annoying. And an idiot, even if he is symmetrical."

"We'll go," Erza said, her voice tight. "I have a feeling we can handle this situation."

Wendy nodded slowly. "I think we can too."

Kid looked at all of them, his eyebrows raised apprehensively. "Well, goodbye. Make sure to return before dark. Father wouldn't be happy if you didn't."

"You're not coming?" Happy asked.

"No." The Shibusen students replied, all in unison.

"Why?" Gray asked, suspicion in his voice.

"We're not exactly a fan of that thing." Soul replied, sighing. "But if you guys think that you can handle him, good luck. You'll need it."

* * *

"We're here!" Lucy declared, waving her book in the air that was titled 'Excalibur.'

"Why'd you go and borrow a book on that anyway?" Natsu scrunched up his nose. "Books are _boring_."

"Why don't you try at least reading a book before saying that?" Lucy said, opening the book and starting to read it. "Look—it says that Excalibur was a legendary sword! If someone pulls it out, then they will have endless power!"

"Really?" Happy gasped.

"We can never know for sure until we try doing that ourselves." Odette sighed. "Personally, I think everyone would have enough power if they at least trained and practiced."

"I agree." Erza said, examining the cave in front of them. "Shall we proceed?"

Without hesitating, the Fairy Tail team trudged inside. About halfway or so through the cave, Natsu saw a sparkle in the air appear beside them, looking as if it was leaving.

"It's a fairy!" Wendy said excitedly, her brown eyes sparkling as she looked at the tiny creature.

"Does it have a tail?" Natsu asked curiously, thinking of the guild's name.

"Why don't we bring it back to Gramps? He said to bring back souvenirs anyway." Gray suggested, staring at the fairy.

"No, idiot, fairies aren't souvenirs!" Lucy snapped at the dark haired mage. "Wouldn't it be better to ask the fairy if it knows who Excalibur is?"

The fairy cocked her head to the side, as if wondering what they would do next.

"Um... Hi!" Lucy tried telling the fairy, who did nothing in response. "Do you know where the legendary sword, Excalibur, is?"

At the mention of the question, the fairy made that exact same expression Kid and Black Star used earlier. Was it a coincidence? Natsu didn't think so.

The fairy then fluttered away towards the opposite direction, as the Fairy Tail team continued on staring after it.

"What was that all about?" Odette asked, breaking the silence. Her eyes were narrowed in confusion.

"I myself don't know, but I think that face is popular somewhat." Carla shrugged in response.

They continued on walking, and then Natsu could see the cave spreading out so it was presented in a large circle. In th straight middle of it was a golden sword shining brightly from the light.

"Is that it?" Lucy whispered, her eyes widened in complete awe. "It looks so... Amazing!"

"I don't see what's up with that. Isn't it just a regular old sword?" Natsu said, frowning slightly.

"Fool!" A loud voice declared.

"What?" Everyone said, startled by the sudden noise.

"I'm not a fool!" Natsu protested, a tick mark appearing on his forehead. He eyed the sword angrily.

"Fool!" The voice repeated, as the sword started to glow and was then transformed into a very odd looking creature that had was all white except of his eyes which were black. He had a white cane, white skin, a white cane, and was strangely even wearing clothes.

"What _is_ that?!" Odette muttered under her breath, looking completely bewildered. "And wait, aren't we supposed to pull the sword out itself?"

Lucy also looked starstruck, but she cleared her throat and said, "Um, Mr. Excalibur, we are from Fairy Tail, visiting the DWMA. My name is Lu—"

"—My mornings start off with a cup of coffee with cream." Excalibur interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Lucy said, her voice containing irritation and slightly anger of being interrupted.

"FOOL!" Excalibur declared, swinging his cane that it was millimeters away from the blonde's face. "My mornings start off with a cup of coffee with cream! That is one out of the thousand provisions that you will need to answer!"

"Thousand?!" Natsu yelled.

"Yes, you fool! Because my legend indeed is the gloriest—whereas my meister King Arthur has wielded me and has win many victorious battles indeed. And after those battles, I myself have had my glorious life, yes, that I had found my one true love." The sword said.

"What does finding your true love have to do with King Arthur winning battles?" Odette asked, confused.

"FOOL!" Excalibur said, swinging the cane at Odette, who had backed out of the way in time. "Never interrupt me while I'm humming to myself! That is number fifty eight of the thousand provisions you will need to answer!"

They stared, dumbfounded at the sword who was then again babbling.

"My one true love, yes—we loved each other dearly. Many, many times have we once recalled on how we first met. I was once a street punk who had my very own gang. We were ruthless, fearless. Nay, we were the best in the whole town! And that was when I went to go buy a cake in the bakery store." Excalibur continued.

"Cake?" Erza piped up. "What kind was it?"

"Never mind cake, you're off topic again!" Gray grumbled. "From finding your true love to being a street punk and then buying a cake... These don't make sense at all! I'm even surprised on how someone fell in love with you..."

"Shut your mouth, you fool! For number five hundred seventy eight of the provisions would be that a hero must never lie. And me myself is a hero."

"Wouldn't the meister be the hero?" Wendy asked, confused.

Gray facepalmed. "Natsu, I think this guy is much of an idiot than you are..."

"What?" Natsu asked, while Excalibur kept on saying "FOOL!" over and over again.

Wendy, who appeared to be have been hungry, pulled out a pack of carrots and started munching on them quietly.

But not before Excalibur cried, "FOOL!" once more and thrust his cane at the carrots, which were knocked out of Wendy's hands and spilled out onto the floor.

"What'd you do that for?!" Lucy cried as she ran over to the blue haired girl, who had started to cry.

"Number two hundred and seventy eight of my provisions—to never put carrots in my meals!" Excalibur barked.

"But... I like carrots..." Wendy cried, as Lucy tried to calm her down.

"I'm not much of a carrot fan either, but that was mean!" Happy said, frowning, floating in the air next to Natsu.

"FOOL!" Excalibur once again said. "Food must be prepared with the freshest ingredients! That is number six hundred and two! Don't forget that!"

"Like cake, yes." Erza said.

"Erza, are you seriously the only one here that is actually on good terms with Excalibur?!" Odette said, apparently shocked.

"But he's right." Erza said calmly. "Food must be prepared freshly or it would taste like shit, right? Fresh food is good. I also agree with that part where he bought a cake."

Everybody facepalmed, while Excalibur nodded in approval.

"Fools!" Excalibur said, addressing everyone else except Erza. "You shall not interrupt me while I am humming to myself! That is number fifty eight!"

"YOU ALREADY SAID NUMBER FIFTY EIGHT!" Everyone except Erza and Wendy shrieked at the sword. "AND WE WEREN'T EVEN SAYING ANYTHING!"

"FOOLS! You must praise I at all times!" Excalibur said again. "That is number six hundred and sixty seven!"

"There's no hope with talking to him..." Gray and Natsu deadpanned, while Erza was staring at Excalibur with respect.

"I see why they said Excalibur was annoying." Odette grumbled, an ice sword appearing in her right hand.

"Let's go. I've got enough of this crap." Lucy grumbled as she started to leave the cave, Gray, Natsu, Odette, Wendy, Carla, and Happy following.

"Wait! I'll shrink the one thousand provisions to 800!" Excalibur called after them.

"Erza, get on with it, I'll buy you another strawberry cake when we get back!" Lucy snapped at the red haired mage, who was trying hard not to escape.

"Cake!" Erza then squealed. She followed Lucy, but not before the sword called, "What about the victory and the glory?"

They stopped.

"Victory?" Erza, Lucy, Odette, Wendy, and Carla said, hands outstretched.

"Glory!" Natsu, Gray, and Happy said, doing the same.

It was like that for a few moments, but then they all abruptly turned around and said "No thanks." in perfect unison.

"Sorry, but you can be too annoying for me." Erza said. "Let's go."

"She finally noticed..." Natsu and Gray sweatdropped.

"Wait!" Excalibur cried as they all left the sword stuck in the rock, leaving it just they way as it was like before.

On the way back, they encountered that same little fairy from earlier. The fairy looked at them all again.

"So, how was it?" The fairy asked them all.

At the same time, all the Fairy Tail members made that exact same face as Black Star, Kid, and the fairy had done earlier.

* * *

Maka's POV

"I wonder if they actually managed to get control of him." Maka said, as they all sat down, waiting for the guests to come back.

"If it was actually possible..." Soul sighs. "Seriously, he calls everyone fool. He's annoying."

"Hey, on the bright side he doesn't actually leave that cave all the time!" Maka laughed.

Soul grinned at her in agreement, and Maka shared a smile with her partner. Everyone else exchanged glances and suppressed a small smile.

As if on cue, Maka spotted the Fairy Tail team coming back. They didn't exactly look that happy. They looked annoyed—even angry.

"What's up?" Soul asked Gray, who was in the middle of unbuttoning his jacket. Of course, he didn't know that.

Instead, they all made a face.

"That idiot..." Gray grumbled, now throwing his jacket and shirt to the side. "Is so fucking annoying."

"Same here." Lucy clenched her fists. "He made Wendy cry." She gestured to the small girl who was sniffling.

The Shibusen students gasped. Black Star pat her on the head comfortingly, which was surprising because normally he would've started bragging about something else.

"I'm never doing that again." Odette muttered to Kid, who had put a hand on her shoulder and was nodding as well.

"Next time, we go there to kick his ass." Natsu said. "Who's with me?"

They all muttered agreement.

* * *

Natsu's POV

The next day, all the rest of the students attending the DWMA seemed to be whispering to each other whenever they saw the Fairy Tail members.

And what was even stranger was when Kid had literally dragged them in Dr. Stein's classroom.

In the middle of the class, there were bundles of flowers and roses. There was a picture of Excalibur in the middle, but the creepiest part was the banner that said "I'll be waiting for you, Fairy Tail!"

"What the...!?" Odette gasped, running into Kid after she had stepped backwards.

"Oh my fucking god." Lucy said, her hand over her chest in utter shock.

"This dude is freaking psycho!" Natsu and Gray yelled in unison.

Erza just blinked, while Wendy screamed and hid behind Black Star, who looked startled. Maka and Soul stared, completely dumbfounded at that. Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty all seemed lost for words too.

They all then made that exact expression at the same time.

Because only something like Excalibur deserved that face. Period.

* * *

**A/N: Yup, that's Excalibur all right! I find him hilarious because all he says is "Fool!" all the time y'know? **

**So, bit of a SoMa moment there... I enjoyed writing this chappie! Poor Wendy though, I feel bad for her. **

**Awww, Black Star's like an older brother to Wendy here! Lol XD Hope you enjoyed :)**

**-Choco **


	17. Nightmare and Dream?

**A/N: Hullooo! So I'm bored and realized I haven't updated this week yet. So i decided to, of course. **

**(Going to update my other stories soon, I hope, if i'm not busy.) **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail or Soul Eater.**

* * *

Odette's POV

Odette opened her eyes to see the front of the DWMA. But she felt confused, since she thought she was fast asleep.

Then she realized this was all a dream. It had to be.

Well anyway, it looked just like another normal day. Right? That's what she had thought too. However, suddenly a set of three eyes appeared on top of the DWMA. The sky turned blood red.

She gasped.

Then, the eyes all opened, and electricity burst out of the eyes. She head distant cackling, and when she turned around, Death City was...

Destroyed.

Debris was everywhere. Broken pieces of building, houses, a cake shop... Erza would be pissed.

She saw what suspiciously looked like a broken candle piece. She hoped it wasn't part of the DWMA. But when she turned back around, there was a strange mummy-looking figure perched on top of it. One of the candles was broken.

The figure was what was laughing horribly. It had the same three eyes on its face.

Suddenly, the figure howled and darted towards Odette, going in for the kill.

The mage screamed.

* * *

She opened her eyes fearfully, surprised that she wasn't attacked or dead. She then reminded herself that she was in a dream and calmed down.

But the DWMA was gone. The image had shifted, and the setting was now a rainy day and in a forest. Droplets were thudding gently on the ground.

She heard someone's footsteps, so Odette took shelter behind a tree. She carefully peeked her head out cautiously.

She could _not_ believe what she saw.

It was herself, but looking several years younger, maybe 10-12 years old.

This event right now had happened four to six years ago.

She could tell because she still had longer hair. She wore a long-sleeved blue dress with black leggings and chesnut boots. On the dress there were three buttons, but that was it.

Odette couldn't remember this day well. This must've happened in the past that was such a long time ago, she had forgot.

But she did remember why she was running. Someone was after her.

She listened closely. But she couldn't help but think how she saw herself in her own dream...

The past Odette was running as fast as she could, but she stopped where the future Odette was hiding.

Her past self's eyes were darting to the side quickly. She stopped panting and stood up straight.

Whatever was chasing her caught up as well, and they stood several feet away from each other cautiously. The figure that was after her was fully cloaked.

The past Odette summonded an ice sword, which she held neatly in her hands.

The cloaked figure summoned a sharp, pointed battle axe, and they held it threatiningly at her past self.

The future Odette wanted to interfere so badly, but she needed to let the past go by first. She needed to see what would happen next.

The cloacked figure muttered something that sounded like, "The Kishin Asura will wake." and dashed towards the past Odette, who had luckily jumped neatly away and swung her sword at them.

It was then a raging battle, both of them slashing and cutting, and at one point, the cloaked figure took out a small knife and cut the past Odette's arm, making the future one wince and the past yell out in pain.

Blood spattered the cement.

Taking this advantage, the cloaked figure kicked the past Odette so that she fell with a thump, and held her down while the figure held up the axe to finish the job.

The future Odette didn't want to close her eyes, but she saw that her past self did. But in a blinding flash, a streak of black kicked the cloaked figure to the side.

The past and future Odette watched with awe as their savior then defeated the cloaked figure, which turned into a Kishin egg.

However, Odette was confused. This event must've happened in Fiore, where Kishins don't exist at all, and where Odette was from. Why would a Kishin egg be there?

She then also realized this also took place before she joined Fairy Tail.

The past Odette stayed down, holding her arm that was bleeding. The future one stared at the figure who saved her past's life.

The figure turned, and future Odette wasn't that surprised about who it really was. She kind of expected that to happen, without knowing why, really.

Death the Kid.

He looked also around 10-12 as well. He was wearing the exact same outfit that he was wearing now too. He had the same yellow eyes and the same hairstyle—three white stripes on the right side of his hair.

The past Odette then stood up, still holding her right arm. She looked at Kid, and he looked at her back. The rain was the only noise around.

"Thank you." She said.

Kid nodded, and he managed a small smile. "No problem. You can never know what's up here, so it's best to be careful."

He then noticed her bleeding arm and his golden eyes widened. "Are you all right?"

"It's just a cut," she insisted, but Kid picked it up and held it carefully in both of his hands. He touched the wound gently, and Odette winced.

The sixteen year old Odette then thought vaguely of Kid thinking how asymmetrical she looked.

"Just a cut?" Kid said. His voice sounded disbelieving.

Odette drew her right arm backwards slowly. She nodded slightly, though her future self couldn't tell.

"I'll get it treated." Odette promised, smiling. "Thanks for your help again."

Kid nodded and started heading back to where he came from as she watched. But he stopped midstep and turned around.

"I'm Kid, by the way." Kid introduced himself for the first time since they met.

"I'm Odette." Odette replied.

They looked at each other some more, and they both smiled again too.

"See you," Kid said as he left.

"Bye." She replied.

The future Odette watched as her past self trudged away from the forest, looking quite happy about what happened, even with a bleeding arm.

Then her dream melted away.

* * *

Odette opened her eyes to see the familiar walls of Shibusen. How long was she asleep here? She lost track of time.

"Oh, you're awake!" Lucy's cheerful voice greeted her. "I'm guessing you had a great sleep, based on how long you slept."

Odette didn't say anything, but she straightened herself up into a sitting position and replayed the events that had happened.

The three red eyes... What was that a symbol of? And also, is there a Kishin named Asura? Odette tried connecting the pieces together, but she only knew that they were linked somehow.

But wait, how could have she remembered the dream? It was way too much for her to take in, that's for sure.

How did her dream turn into a vision from the past? Odette didn't even know that had happened... Only that she remembered small pieces of what had happened.

Why did she hear the cloaked figure murmur something about Asura? Maybe she's ask Lord Death herself later... And who _was_ the cloaked figure?

There were a lot of puzzle pieces missing from the information she just found out.

More over, she was even more surpised on how she found out that she had knew Kid from before. And that was even four to six years ago... And she had forgot.

Would he remember? Odette didn't even know if he did or not.

"Odette-san?" Wendy's voice piped out. "Are you okay? You look troubled."

Odette realized that she was frowning. She quickly managed a thumbs up. "I'm fine. I had a weird dream."

Wendy nodded slowly, but then she smiled. "Everyone's waiting outside. Let's go?" Odette nodded.

She changed clothes and then followed Wendy out of the girl's dormitory.

_I wonder if he does remember... _Odette couldn't help thinking. _Do I really know him from my past?_

_And does he know me?_

* * *

**A/N: Okay. I wrote this chapter seriously. Literally. I really don't know why though. Really short author's note owo**

**Mental note: I need to update Amnesia Attack, Gender Switch!, Lucy's Thought's, and The Newcomer. Someone remind me or else I'll forget again!**

**Definitely be updating The Newcomer right after this one though, so yo don't have to remind me about that. But... GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN D:**

***gives everyone cookies***

**-Choco **


End file.
